Fix You
by Lola-2011
Summary: Robert. Holly. Mac. Anna. Luke.
1. Chapter 1

Fix You

Chapter: 1

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: PG

March 1996

Holly Spencer absentmindedly twirled her wedding rings around on her finger as she stared into the starless night sky. A single tear fell down her cheek. Everything was such a mess. How the hell did she get here? She started to pull her wedding rings off. She got them halfway off her finger when she heard approaching foot steps which caused her to shove them back on and then quickly wipe away her fallen tear.

Mac made his way up the front stairs and onto the porch where Holly was sitting. The weather was unseasonably warm and it seemed as though she was taking advantage of it. He sat down beside her on the swing and drew her into his arms. They sat together silently for the longest time.

"I can't believe it's been only been four years." she finally said. "Feels like a lifetime ago."

"And some days it feels like it just happened yesterday." he added.

"You know, it's not true." she said. "Time doesn't heal all wounds."

He gently stroked her long, dark, curly hair. "I know." he sighed. "I just think that today of all days makes it harder."

"Robert's been on my mind all day." she said softly. "I can't seem to get him out of my head no matter how much I try."

"It's good to reflect sometimes." Mac said. "That way you know that the past is real and that you didn't imagine it."

"I have so many regrets." she said as her eyes filled with tears. "But the biggest regret is not telling Robert that I loved him before he left. I should have known that he wasn't going to come back." Holly buried her face in his shoulder as she began to cry. Mac continued to hold her close, gently rubbing her back in attempt to soothe her.

After several minutes she finally pulled away and wiped her eyes. "I shouldn't do this."

"It's okay to cry Holly." he assured her. "It's not good to hold it all in."

"Luke and the boys are going to be back soon." she told him. "I can't let them see me like this."

Mac gently wiped away another fallen tear. "Where did they go?"

"Luke took Lucky and Charlie fishing." she replied. "They left around six and Luke said they were only going to be out there a few hours. He thought that I needed a little time to myself." she said as she started crying all over again. "Something he thinks I apparently need a lot of."

Holly got up and walked across the porch. "Everything is so screwed up." she confessed as she stood against the porch railing, looking out into the yard which was scattered with toys. "I've really messed up this time, Mac."

He walked over to where she was standing and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Have you and Luke hit a rough patch?"

"Luke and I are at an impasse." she told him. "Our marriage is all but over."

"Holly, I'm so sorry." he said softly. "I didn't know."

"Noone does." she replied. "We've tried to work things out but we always end up arguing. I was a fool to think that things would be different this time around."

"Have you talked to Tiffany about this?" he asked.

"No." she answered. "I'm afraid that if I talk about it then it will make it all too real and then I'd have to admit what a huge mistake I made."

"Maybe you and Luke can work through this." he suggested.

"Maybe." she said softly. "Hopefully."

They watched as Luke's truck pulled into the driveway. He barely got stopped before Lucky and Charlie came charging toward the house. "Holly, look, I caught the biggest fish." Lucky said as he came running up the steps. "Hello Mac."

"Hello Lucky." he replied. "Did you have a good time?"

"The best." Lucky said as he held his fish up. "Isn't it beautiful? Dad said that we could clean them and eat them tomorrow for dinner."

Holly quickly wiped the rest of her tears away. "Did you catch more than your father?"

"Charlie caught more than dad." he said as he headed toward the door. "I have to call Mom and tell her about the fish."

Lucky disappeared into the house as Charlie slowly made his way up the steps with fish in his hand. "Mommy, mommy." he called out. "I catched a fish." he ran toward her and then stopped when he saw Mac. "Daddy!" he cried out as he looked up at Mac. "Look at my fish!"

Mac smiled. "That's a big fish for such a little guy to catch." he said. "Did you do it all by yourself?"

"Yes." Charlie replied. "Luke only hewlped a little." he added. "Mommy, touch the fish he's only a little slimy."

Holly leaned down and gently touched the fish in her son's hand. "I think he needs a bath."

Charlie smiled up at his mother. "We're gonna eat em."

Luke walked up onto the porch. "Charles here is a great fisher." he said as he applied a quick kiss to Holly's cheek. "Come on, buddy, we have to go and clean the fish."

As Luke and Charlie disappeared into the front door. Holly sighed heavily. "I think I need some alone time with Luke to sort everything out." she told him. "Can you keep Charlie for a few days?"

"Of course." he replied. "Take as long as you need."

"Thanks." she smiled.

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Fix You

Chapter: 2

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: PG

Luke entered the dining room to find Holly lighting candles. "What's all this?" he asked with a smile. "A candlelight dinner? Are you trying to seduce me Mrs. Spencer?"

Holly made her way across the room and into Luke's arms, she placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I thought that two of us could have a little alone time."

He wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Where are the Lucky and Charlie?" he asked.

"They're with Laura and Mac." she replied. "It's just you and me."

Luke placed a kiss on her neck. "Why don't we have dessert first." he suggested. "Then we'll come back down and have dinner."

"Okay." she agreed.

No sooner than she agreed Luke swept her up into his arms and carried her upstairs. About a half hour later they came back down and sat down rather quietly to a reheated dinner. They were both aware that things hadn't been right between them for a while, but they both had too much pride to admit their mistake. They had their moments, but mostly with the children and they both knew that wasn't enough to make a marriage work.

Holly pushed her food around on her plate with her fork, trying like hell to avoid the inevitable but knowing she couldn't. "I think our marriage is over." she said softly.

Luke took a sip of his wine. "I think you're right."

They finished their dinner in silence, both of them unsure of what to say or where to go from there. They both had such high hopes that their marriage would work out. They had gotten caught up in old memories and things kind of took off from there. Unfortunately the magic didn't last very long and now after less than two years they had burnt out.

Holly heard the front door slam as she cleared the last dish off the table. The dish dropped to the floor, breaking into hundreds of little pieces, as Holly began to cry. She felt as shattered as the dish that lay broken before her. She had failed at three marriages. Three.

At least she had Charlie. All her troubles always seemed to melt away the moment she looked at him. He brought happiness into her life at a time where she felt there would be no tomorrow. Charlie was her reason for living, her reason for breathing. She would do absolutely anything to ensure his happiness and his safety.

Not being able to stand being in the home that she and Luke had shared for the past few years Holly grabbed some of her stuff and planned to head over to Mac's. She needed him just like she did four years ago after Robert's death.

Luke reentered the house just as she was about to leave. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Over to Mac's." she answered. "I thought it would be best to put some space between us."

Luke nodded. "Go ahead, Holly." he said as he held the door open. "We all know that Mac's is where you long to be anyway."

"That's not fair!" she said. "Mac is the father of my child, of course he and I are going to share a bond, just like you and Laura."

"Yeah, well, I don't go running to my ex-wife every two seconds like you go running to your ex-husband!" he yelled. "Why did you ever divorce Mac if you planned to spend all your time with him?"

"I do not and I never have spent all my time with Mac." she shot back. "He helped me through..."

"Robert's death." he interjected. "I know! He helped you so much so that you decided to jump into bed with him and manage to get yourself knocked up with his kid!"

"That was a low blow, Luke." Holly said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Luke said as he tried to pull her into his arms. "I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry."

"Don't touch me." Holly cried softly. "Just leave me alone."

Holly pulled away from Luke and fled to her car. By the time she arrived at Mac's her eyes were all red and puffy from crying. She was beginning to think that getting re-involved with Luke was the biggest mistake she had ever made. She slowly made her way up to the front door to only to find Mac waiting for her.

She immediately flew into his arms. "Luke and I are over." she sobbed. "My marriage is over."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." he said as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Let's go inside, I'll fix you a cup of tea."

WSB Plane

Robert Scorpio sat across from his ex-wife, Anna Devane. Finally after four years they were able to come home and return to their lives. Maybe things could finally get back to normal. Well as normal as they could be. He couldn't wait to see Robin and Mac and hopefully Holly. He thought about her everyday for the past four years, he wanted nothing more than for her to run into his arms and stay there forever. At least he hoped that would be her response.

"Thinking about Holly again?" Anna asked.

"What makes you ask that?"

She just shook her head. "You get this smile on your face." she replied. "It kinda makes you light up. I bet your thinking that she's going to drop everything and come running into your arms."

"Something like that."

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

Fix You

Chapter: 3

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: PG

Holly sat on the sofa, sipping her tea. Nothing made sense to her anymore. All she wanted to do was go back to a time and a place where everything was as it was suppose to be. She wanted to simplify things. She kept trying to figure out how it came to this, how she got to where she was. Without Robert she was so lost.

There was a soft knock on the open door. Holly looked up to find Luke standing on the other side of the screen door. "Holly." he said. "We need to talk."

She put down her cup of tea and got up off the sofa. "Luke, I really don't think now is such a good time." she said as she headed to the door. "Can't we do this later?"

He shook his head. "No." he answered. "We really need to talk. Please?"

Holly let out a sigh and then opened the screen door. "Okay." she agreed. "But only for a little while."

"I'll take what I can get." he said as he made his way inside.

She led him over to the sofa. "What do you want to talk about Luke?" she asked. "And please I don't want to argue. Charlie's upstairs asleep and I don't want him to wake up."

"No arguing." he promised as they sat down. "I want to apologize again for what I said about you and Mac. I said it out of anger and I shouldn't have."

"It's okay." she tried to assure him.

"No, it's not." Luke said as he reached for her hand, covering it with both of his. "If it wasn't for Mac then Charlie wouldn't be here and I wouldn't have such a great fishing buddy. I love him as if he were my own."

Holly smiled as she thought of her son. "I know you love him." she said. "And he loves you so much. He talked about the fishing trip for hours on end. I just don't think it's fair to Charlie or to Lucky to have them in an environment where we're constantly fighting."

"We've never fought in front of our sons."

"No we haven't." she agreed. "But the boys can pick up on the tension between us and I don't want them to think that they've done something wrong."

Luke brought her hand up and pressed a kiss to the back of it. "I really want us to work through this." he said softly. "I still love you and I don't want to lose you."

"Luke, I love you, but it's just not enough." she said sadly. "We already agreed that we think it's over."

"I can't let that be the end." he said as tears filled his eyes. "I owe you so much more of myself than what I've been giving and I want to try again. I know we can get it right this time."

Holly smiled through her tears. "The third time isn't always the charm Luke." she told him. "If it was just you and me then it would be okay, but we have to consider Lucky and Charlie and it just isn't fair to them."

"The last thing I want to do is hurt our children."

"Then I think we should let go." she said through tears. "It wouldn't be like we were giving up, it would just be like admitting that we made a mistake and we could move on with our lives. I wanted our marriage to work more than anything. I think when we got back together we were both coming from a familiar place and we didn't want to be alone. I had such a hard time getting over Robert's death and you were struggling with your divorce from Laura and we kind of came together out of heartache."

He leaned forward and wiped away her tears. "You weren't just a rebound Holly." he said softly. "My marriage had been over for almost a year before I came back to Port Charles. Laura and I had grown apart and it was over long before we divorced."

"I don't think you were a rebound either, Luke." she said softly. "I've always loved you."

"But not as much as you loved Robert." he concluded.

"Different from how I loved Robert." she replied.

"You know I never wanted to hurt you, it was never my intention." Luke told her. "I thought you and I could get it right this time, that we could make it work. But I don't think we should just end it here tonight. Not like this."

"What do you want to do?" she asked.

"I think we should give it a little time." he said. "We should file for separation and then take it from there, a day at a time before we make a final decision."

"That's fair." she agreed. "Maybe all we'll need in the end is just a little time apart."

"Maybe." he said. "I think it's worth a shot. We should try this before we end things permanently."

Holly was afraid to let go more than anything. Even hanging onto to a marriage she knew would never work. She just couldn't make herself let go even though she knew she had to. "We should have lunch in a few days."

"Okay." he smiled. "I have to get going I have to pick Lucky up."

She leaned over and softly kissed his cheek. "Goodbye, Luke."

"Not goodbye." he corrected her. "Goodnight."

Holly smiled sadly. "Goodnight." she watched as Luke left and when she heard his car pull out of the driveway she started to cry all over again.

Mac came into the livingroom a few moments later to find her sobbing into the pillow. "How long was Luke here?" he asked.

"Not long." she replied as she pulled herself up off the couch. "Is Charlie still asleep?"

"Yes."

Holly got up off the sofa. "I think I'm going to get changed and go to bed." she said as she headed toward the stairs. "Will you come up and lay down with me in a few minutes?"

"Sure." he replied.

Ten minutes later Holly snuggled down underneath the blankets beside Mac. "You're the best ex-husband a woman could ask for." she said as she turned to face him. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"You'd go completely crazy." he said as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "What have you and Luke decided to do?"

"We're going to separate." she replied. "And take things a day at a time."

"Sounds like a plan."

"For now." she sighed. "I just want to go to sleep."

Mac wrapped his arm around her. "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep."

"Thanks." she whispered. "You know I think we have a great relationship considering that we were married and then divorced and were able to remain great friends and stable parents to Charles."

"That's because we never complicated things with sex." he replied. "There was nothing there but friendship. Now, I want you to close your eyes and go to sleep because I promised Charlie we would take him to the zoo tomorrow with Robin."

Holly drifted off to sleep and without realizing it Mac did as well.

A few hours later

Robert turned the key to the front door and quietly let himself inside. "I think everyone's asleep." he whispered to Anna. "Do you think we should wake them?"

"I can't wait to see Robin!" she whispered back as she made her way in behind him. "Ouch." she called out as she stumbled over something. "Turn on a light would you? I can't see a damn thing."

Robert felt around on the table until he found the lamp and then switched it on. "Here we go."

Anna reached down and picked up what she stumbled over. "A race car." she said. "Looks like someone had children."

"God I hope it wasn't Robin." Robert sighed. "Hopefully it was Mac." She threw her bag down on the sofa as Robert continued to look around. "All little boy's toys." he said as he picked up a dinosaur. "I sincerely hope that we're not grandparents."

Anna walked over to the fireplace and picked a picture up off the mantel. She studied it for several long seconds. "Look, it's Holly." she said, holding up the picture. "With some guy."

Robert walked over and took the picture out of her hand. "That's Luke." he said. "I wonder when this was taken?"

"I don't know." she replied as she picked up another picture. "Mac and a little boy. I bet it's his son and all the toys laying around here belong to him."

"Cute little boy." he said. "You stay down here and look around. I'm going to head upstairs and see if anyone's up."

"Okay." she sighed as she continued to look at the pictures. "I'll be here, waiting."

Robert made his way upstairs and into what used to be his bedroom. He slowly pushed the door open and spotted two sleeping forms asleep on the bed. As he walked around the bed he seen that Mac was peacefully sleeping, stepping farther over into the moonlight his eyes fell upon another sleeping figure. Holly!

"Oh my God!" he said loudly. "Holly?!"

Her eyes immediately flew open. "Robert?" she said as she looked up at him. No, it couldn't be. There was no way. She was dreaming. She had to be. "Mac?" she called out. "Mac, wake up!"

"What's the matter, darling?" he asked as he sat up. "Having a bad dream?"

Holly leaned over and turned on the lamp. Mac's eyes traveled over to where Robert was standing on Holly's side of the bed. "Robert?" he asked. "Is that really you?"

Robert looked between his wife and his brother. "What the hell are you doing in bed with my wife?!"

Downstairs

Anna sat down on the couch and leaned back, closing her eyes. It was good to finally be home. All she wanted to do was find Robin and then head directly to bed and sleep for days. She heard some movement on the stairs, but didn't pay any attention figuring that it was more than likely Robert. She felt someone as they sat down on the sofa and then tapped her shoulder. Anna opened her eyes to find a little boy with light brown hair and brown eyes staring back at her.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Anna." she replied, thinking about the little boy from the picture. "What's your name?"

"Charlie." he answered. "You tawlk like my Mommy."

Her mind immediately went to Holly. Charlie's mummy was Holly. But who was Charlie's father?

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

Fix You

Chapter: 4

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: PG

Anna smiled as she watched Charlie play with his race cars. He looked a lot like Holly, making it a little difficult to figure out who his father could be. He could be Luke's, after all there was a picture of Holly and him together. He could be Mac's because there was a picture of him and Charlie together. Could he be Robert's? If only she had some clues.

"Will you pway with me?" Charlie asked as he looked up from the floor. "Mommy pways cars with me."

"Of course." she replied as she joined him on the floor.

"Here, you can be dis one." he said, handing her the purple car.

"Thank you." Anna said as she accepted it. "You like cars huh, Charlie?"

"Yes." he answered. "I like to fish too. Luke takes me fishin' with him."

Clue number one: Luke wasn't his father. That kinda narrowed it down. "I bet you have lots of fun with Luke."

"Yes." he replied as she pushed his car around on the of the cocktail table. "Me and Mommy live with Luke."

Clue number two: Luke and Holly were together. Anna pushed her race car across the cocktail table. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" she asked.

"Lucky." he answered.

Anna knew that Lucky was Luke's son with Laura. And that bit of information didn't help one bit. "Charlie?" she asked getting his attention. "How old are you?"

He held up three finger. "Dis many."

"Wow!" she said. "You're a big boy then."

"Yes I am."

She quickly did the math in her head. Fours years minus three years and nine months. "Charlie, is your birthday in November?" she asked.

"The eighth." he replied as he played with his race car.

Anna smiled at Charlie. "You and Luke go fishing, what do you and Mac do together?" she asked, feeling around for another clue.

"Me and Daddy go to da park and pway."

Mac? He couldn't have just said that Mac was his father. "That sounds like fun." she said. "You know, Charlie I think it's past your bedtime and that your Mummy and Daddy would want you in bed."

Charlie put down his car. "I am sweepy." he said. "Will you tuck me in, Anna?"

"Of course."

Upstairs

"What the hell are you doing in bed with my wife?!" Robert demanded to know. "The two of you better start explaining!"

Holly and Mac exchanged glances. They couldn't get over the shock of seeing Robert, alive and well, standing only a few feet in front of them. "I can't believe it." Holly breathed out, tears filling her eyes. "You're alive."

"Yes!" he said loudly. "I'm alive and I want some answers!"

"Now, Robert, just calm down." Mac instructed.

"My brother is in bed with my wife and you're asking me to calm down?!" he asked, outraged. "This wasn't the homecoming I was expecting."

"First of all, I'm not your wife." Holly corrected him.

Robert looked down at the stack of rings on her left hand. "You're married to him?!" he asked. "When did this happen?"

"Mac and I aren't married." she replied. "At least not anymore."

"What?!" Robert said. "That makes no sense! You're married, but not to Mac, anymore, but you're in bed with him?"

"If you give us a minute we'll explain everything to you." Mac replied. "One thing at a time."

"I'm asking the question!" Robert said. "The two of you were married?"

"Yes." Holly and Mac replied in unison.

"When?" he asked.

"We married in May of 1992." she answered. "We divorced in March of 1994."

Robert nodded. "But you're married now?" he asked. "To someone else?"

"Yes." she replied. "I'm married to Luke."

"Luke?!" he asked as he ran his hand through his hair. "How long have you been married to Luke?"

"Two years." Holly answered.

"Then why are you here and in bed with Mac?" he asked.

Mac noticed how uncomfortable Holly looked at the mention of Luke. "Holly and Luke are having some problems and she came over her to stay the night. I was just laying here with her until she fell asleep but I nodded off too."

Robert backed away from the bed, he was quiet for several long moments trying to take everything in. Holly being married to Mac, his brother and then to Luke, his best friend. It was all too much. "So the two of you aren't having an affair?" he asked.

"No." they both answered.

"Okay." Robert breathed out. "The two of you were married but divorced and then Holly married Luke and now they're having problems?"

"Yes." Mac answered. "I know this is a lot to deal with."

Holly's tears began to fall rapidly and she quickly wiped them away. "Excuse me." she said as she got up. "I need a minute."

Robert and Mac watched as Holly fled the room. Mac got up out of bed, dressed in full pyjamas. "Robert." he started. "Things aren't as they seem."

He swung forward, his fist making contact with Mac's face, knocking him on his ass. "What the hell were you thinking marrying Holly?" he asked. "How could you do that to me?"

"You don't have all the facts."

Charlie's Bedroom

"Where's my bear?" he asked as he climbed into bed. "I need Mr. Snuggles."

Anna bent down and picked the brown bear up off the floor. "This is Mr. Snuggles?"

"Yes." he answered.

She handed him the bear and then pulled the blankets up over him. "Do you have everything you need?" she asked. "Would you like a bedtime story?"

"Yes, pwease." Charlie replied. "I like the three pigs."

Anna reached for the book laying at the end of the bed. She opened it up and began reading through it. Charlie's eyes started to droop by the time she got to the second page. And by the time she read through the third page he was sound asleep. She closed the book and sat watch him sleep, trying to determine exactly who he looked like.

Holly stopped in the doorway of Charlie's room at the sight of Anna sitting on the side of his bed. Robert never mentioned Anna during his interrogation of her life since he had been gone. She wiped away her tears and made her way across the room. "Anna." she said softly. "Welcome home."

"Thank you, Holly." she smiled as she got up off the bed. "It's good to be back."

"What are you doing in here?" she asked.

Anna glanced at the sleeping child and then back at Holly. "I was downstairs waiting on Robert and Charlie came down." she told her, softly. "We played with cars for a little while. He told me about fishing with Luke and about going to the park with his father, Mac."

"So you brought him upstairs and tucked him in." she concluded as she walked over to the bed and bent down, placing a kiss on Charlie's forehead. "Thank you."

"I had to read him a bedtime story first." Anna said. "He went right to sleep."

Holly led Anna out of Charlie's room and then softly closed the door behind them. "Can I get you anything?" Holly asked Anna. "Tea?"

"Yeah." she said. "That be great, but can I get some answers on the side?"

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

Fix You

Chapter: 5

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: PG

Holly looked at Anna for several long moments. "Answers to what?" she asked. "Shouldn't I be the one asking questions? After all you and Robert did pretend to be dead for four years."

"We all have questions, Holly." Anna replied. "A lot has happened in the past four years. Your with Luke now, you've supposedly had a child with Mac, so I think a lot has happened that should be discussed."

"Where were the two of you all of this time?" she asked. "How do you just disappear for four years and not tell the ones you love?"

"It wasn't our choice." she said. "We did what we had to do and when we were done they let us come back. I'd never willing let Robin believe that her father and I were dead."

Holly nodded. "I know." she replied. "Robin lives at the dorms now. She started her first year at PCU last fall. I could call her for you and have her come over." she offered. "She's going to be so excited to see the two of you."

"Thanks." she smiled. "But I think I'm going to wait until morning, it will be best that way."

"Okay." Holly said. "I'd really appreciate it if you didn't say anything to Robert about Charlie right now. He's acting a little strange and he found Mac and I in bed together and he didn't take it very well."

Anna reached for Holly's left hand. "You're married." she said as she inspected the rings. "To Luke I assume. So what are you doing in bed with Mac?"

"Sleeping." she replied as she retracted her hand. "Luke and I had a fight."

"Oh." she sighed, not completely understanding but not wanting to pry at least not at the moment. "I think we should go check on Robert and Mac." she suggested. "We need to make sure Robert didn't kill him for being in bed with you."

Mac's Room

Robert sat down on the edge of the bed. "This is like a nightmare." he breathed out as he placed his head in his hands. "I didn't expect it to be like this."

"Well, I've got news for you Robert." Mac started. "The world didn't stop when you 'died', the rest of us had to pick up the pieces and move on."

"But did you have to move on with Holly?" he asked. "You knew how I felt about her."

"You and Holly haven't been together in years." he pointed out. "You were with Anna or don't you remember that? Isn't that why you left here to begin with? To rescue your wife, Anna?"

"I don't need you to remind me!" he yelled. "But I expected better of my you, my brother, to take Holly to wed and to bed!"

"I think you need to calm down." Mac suggested. "Screaming isn't going to do any good."

"So I'm suppose to just accept it?"

"Robert, what's done is done and we can't take it back now." he said. "How was anyone suppose to know that you were going to show up four years later alive and well?"

"That doesn't make it okay." Robert replied. "There's suppose to be some unwritten code about messing with your brother's ex's?"

"I'm sorry." he apologized. "But there's nothing I can do about it now. But you shouldn't take out your anger on Holly because she's having a difficult enough time right now with Luke to deal with you too."

Holly entered the bedroom followed by Anna. "Can we please not tell the entire world about my problems with Luke?" she asked. "I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate it either."

"Hello Anna." Mac said. "Welcome back."

Anna smiled. "Thanks." she said. "Look, I know that there are a lot of questions that need to be asked and answered but I'm exhausted and I think we could do this much better in the morning."

"That's an excellent idea." Holly agreed. "I could use some sleep." she said as she headed back into bed.

"Oh no you don't." Robert said, catching her arm. "There are enough bedrooms here that everyone can sleep alone."

Holly and Mac exchanged glances. He could see the fear in her eyes and instinctively knew that she wasn't ready to reveal Charlie. "No." he said. "I turned one bedroom into a workout room and Robin took her bed when she left for college. There are only the two left."

"Well." Robert sighed. "I'll stay in here with you."

"Don't you want to sleep with Anna?" Holly asked. "In the guest room? I don't mind staying in here with Mac, it's not a big deal."

"It is to me." Robert replied. "And besides Anna and I aren't together anymore."

Holly arched an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Because it just didn't work out." Anna said. "We've been able to move past it."

Robert nodded. "That's right." he said. "And I'll be sleeping in here with Mac."

Anna turned to Holly. "I guess that leaves just you and me."

"Yes it does" she sighed as she walked toward the door. "You don't snore do you Anna?"

"No." she answered. "Might steal the blankets though."

"Have any pyjama's I could borrow?" Robert asked him. "I don't want to wrinkle my suit."

Guest Bedroom

Holly turned over on her side, facing the window. Her head was spinning. Robert was alive. And Anna too. There was nothing she wanted more than to run into his arms and never let go, but that was impossible. He was far too mad over finding her in bed with Mac even though it was completely innocent. Her marriage to Luke didn't exactly thrill him either.

She dreaded the moment when he found out about Charlie. The last thing she ever wanted to do was hurt Robert, but she had no idea that he was really alive. How could she have known something like that? How could Robert have pulled the same thing he jumped all over her for four years ago? And he and Anna were no longer together. That was definitely interesting.

"Holly?" Anna said as she turned over on her side and propped herself up on her elbow. "Are you awake?"

"Yes." she sighed. "Why?"

"I thought you and I could talk."

"Why?" Holly asked, again. "What could we possibly have to say to one another?"

"Lots." she replied. "I thought maybe you could tell me about Charlie."

"Why?" she asked, yet again.

Anna let out a loud sigh. "Holly." she said. "Would you quit asking 'why' and just talk to me?"

"Fine." she said as she turned over onto her back. "What do you want to talk about."

"I told you." she replied. "Charlie."

"What do you want to know?" Holly asked.

"Is Mac really his father?" she asked. "Or is Robert?"

tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

Fix You

Chapter: 6

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: PG

"Is Mac really Charlie's father?" Anna asked. "Or is it Robert?"

"What makes you think that Robert could possibly be Charlie's father?" she asked.

"Holly." she said softly. "I know the truth."

She suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "I'm sorry." she whispered. "Mac is, however, Charlie's father."

"How?" she asked.

Holly took a deep breath, ready to recite the whole story. "Mac and I were alone and we were upset and we started drinking wine. Things went entirely too far and we ended up having sex. I found out I was pregnant about a month later."

"And the two of you got married?"

"Yes." she replied. "I was very content just raising Charlie with Mac even though our marriage was just in name only, but then Luke showed up and everything changed."

"So you divorced Mac and married Luke." she concluded. "You and Luke don't have any children together?"

"No." she answered. "I just have Charlie, with Mac."

Anna started laughing. "I'm sorry." she apologized. "But you really don't expect me to buy that you do? I mean it may have worked on everyone else, but it doesn't with me. You would never sleep with Mac no matter how drunk you were. You're very loyal, Holly and there are some lines that you would never cross. Sleeping with your husband's brother is one of them."

Holly fell silent.

"I didn't mean to upset you." she replied. "I'm just pointing out the obvious."

"It's fine." she assured her. "Mac is Charlie's father. He's the only father he's ever known. He was there with me when I found out I was pregnant, he was there when Charlie was born and he's here now, raising his son."

"Okay." Anna sighed, defeated. "Mac is Charlie's father."

Holly turned back over on her side. "Is there anything else you want to know?"

"No." she answered.

"Good." she sighed. "Because I have a question for you."

"Let's have it."

"Why aren't you and Robert together anymore?" Holly asked.

"Fighting a ghost was hard enough, Holly." she said. "When Robert told me that you were alive and I saw the look in his eyes I just knew without him having to say a word.. He had pined for you for so long after the plane crash, I didn't think he'd ever be able to move on."

"But he did." she replied. "He moved on with you. Along with Robin the three of you were the family that he always wanted. It was never my intention to see Robert when I came to New York and it was certainly never my intention to break up your marriage."

"I know." Anna said. "But I'm not sure how long we would have lasted anyway. Our main focus was Robin and making sure she was happy. Robert and I found something in each other that resembled love and happiness and it would have never lasted with your reappearance or without it."

"You're very gracious, Anna." she said. "And it's not necessary because I certainly don't deserve it after everything that's happened."

"You said it was never your intention." she reminded her. "Did you really mean that?"

"Yes." Holly answered honestly.

"Then that's all that matters."

The Next Morning

Holly hadn't been able to sleep throughout the night. Thoughts of Robert kept her wide awake and Anna sleeping only a foot from her didn't seem to help matters. She was flooded with guilt. As she watched the sun come up she decided that it was safe to get out of bed.

Once she was downstairs she called Luke to come over and told him everything that had happened. He was shocked, but very supportive and for that Holly was very grateful. She remembered how difficult things were with Robert when Luke came back and she didn't want history to repeat itself especially with their marriage already on the rocks.

Luke listened as she talked and tried his best to ease her fears. He held her as she cried and whispered reassuring words. He did everything in his power to comfort her. Holly fell asleep in his arms and he sat for the longest time just holding her, fearing that he would never get the chance to do it again.

He gently laid her down on the couch and covered her with a blanket. He sat watching her sleep for the longest time as he recalled all the mistakes he had made with her and all the things he wished he could take back. He had lost her to Robert before, but this time was going to be different, he would simply do as she wanted because the last thing Luke wanted to do was make things harder on her.

Scorpio Kitchen

Charlie stood on his knees in the kitchen chair with his hand shoved down in the box of Fruit Loops. Cereal was scattered all over the table and floor and was still flying out of the box as he searched desperately for the toy inside. "I can't find it." he cried out. "Where's my toy?"

"Charles Sutton Scorpio, what are you doing?" Luke called out as he made his way into the kitchen. "You're making a huge mess."

"I'm lookin' for da toy." he replied. "I can't find it."

"Oh." Luke sighed as he walked over to the table. "Here, let me help." Charlie handed him the box and Luke poured the contents onto the table. "You can find it better this way."

"Thanks!" Charlie smiled as he dug through the pile of cereal. "Found it!"

"Luke!" Holly scolded as she made her way into the kitchen. "Don't teach him to do that!"

"Oh, darlin', don't have a fit." he said. "We found the toy."

She smiled. "I guess that's all that matters."

He drew her into his arms and kissed her check. "I knew you'd see it my way." he said. "Do you feel a little better?"

"I'm so confused." she confessed. "And scared."

"Mommy?" Charlie called out. "Can I have a bowl?"

"Of course, sweetheart." she said as she crossed the room and retrieved a bowl from the cabinet. "Here you go."

"Thanks!" he smiled.

Luke pulled Holly back into his arms. "Everything's going to be all right, darlin', I promise." he whispered to her. "We'll get through this together."

Robert entered the kitchen and stopped dead still at the scene before him. Holly in Luke's arms and a little boy sitting at the kitchen table playing with a race car. It was quite the sight to behold. Something he never thought he would see. "Morning." he finally said.

Holly looked up to see Robert standing before them. "Robert."

"Luke." Robert smiled. "Good to see you."

"Likewise." he replied. "Welcome home."

"Thanks." he replied as he turned his attention toward the little boy. He was the child from the picture with Mac that Anna had found on the mantel. "Hello, what's your name?"

Holly felt her heart begin to race.

"Charlie." he replied. "What's your's?"

"Robert." he told him.

Charlie smiled and turned toward Holly and Luke. "Mommy, he tawks like daddy."

tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

Fix You

Chapter: 7

Pairing: Robert and Holly

Rating: PG

Luke released Holly from his grasp and walked over to where Charlie was sitting. "Come on, buddy." he said as he picked him up. "Let's go have breakfast at Auntie Bobbie's."

"I like da Fruit Loops." Charlie replied.

"Aunt Bobbie will make you some Mickey Mouse pancakes." he said with a smile. "With chocolate chips."

"Okay." he agreed. "Lets go!"

"Kiss Mommy bye-bye." Luke said as he stopped in front of Holly.

Charlie placed a kiss on his mother's cheek. "Bye-bye."

"Bye, darling." she replied as she kissed him back. "I'll see you in a little while."

"Later, Robert." Luke said as he and Charlie exited out the back door.

Holly stood completely still, frozen by fear. She watched as anger flashed in Robert's eyes. He looked as though he was going to explode. She knew that he had a thousand questions and as much as she wanted to answer honestly she just didn't know if she could. The last thing she ever wanted to do was to hurt him.

Robert was still in complete and utter shock. Holly had a son. Charlie. And apparently his father had an Australian accent. There was only one other person he could think of that had one in Port Charles and that was Mac. Damn! His head was spinning. So much had happened in the last 12 hours or so.

"Is that why you married Mac?" he asked. "Because you got pregnant?"

"Yes." she answered honestly. "I was pregnant when Mac and I married. Not that it matters because the marriage isn't legal now. Neither is my marriage to Luke for that matter."

"You sound sad, Holly." he said bitterly. "I'm so sorry that I came back to ruin everything with you, after all you seemed so content sleeping in my brother's bed whilst you're married to my best friend. And let's not forget having my brother's child."

"You leave Charlie out of this!" she warned. "He's completely innocent in this entire mess. And I have every right to be upset. I feel like my entire world has just exploded." she said as she started to cry. "I never expected you to come back from the dead."

"Of course not!" he yelled. "But it gave you the perfect opportunity to jump into bed with my brother didn't it? Did you even wait until the car left the driveway?"

"That's not fair!" she cried out. "You don't know all the details."

"I know plenty!"

She burst into tears and fled the room, running directly into Anna. "Holly?" she said. "What's the matter?"

"Sorry." she apologized as she made her way around Anna and flew up the stairs.

"Holly, wait!" Anna said as she went after her. "What's wrong?"

Robert sat down in the kitchen completely defeated. Everything was so screwed up. How could this have happened. How could Holly and Mac do such a thing to him? His brother and his wife. It was just too much for him. He thought his home coming would be happy not the disaster it had turned out to be so far.

Mac entered the kitchen a few moments later. "Morning." he said. "How did you sleep?"

He just glared out his brother. "How could you do that to me?" he asked. "How?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I met Charlie." he said softly. "How could you sleep with my wife?"

"Robert it's not like that." Mac said. "Didn't you talk to Holly?"

"Holly stormed out of here in tears." he said.

Mac looked at him blankly. Robert was dumber than he thought. "Where's Charlie?" he asked. "Is he with Holly?"

"Luke was here." Robert replied. "He took Charlie to Bobbie's."

"Did you even give Holly a chance to explain?" he asked. "Did you let her talk at all or did you just start yelling at her?"

"I wanted answers!" he said loudly. "Holly said that she was pregnant when the two of you married."

"How could you do it Mac?" he asked again. "How could you have sex with Holly?"

"I would never do that to you." Mac said. "I would never do anything to hurt you like that."

"Mac!" he yelled. "There's a child!"

"And I'm telling you that I never had sex with Holly!" he yelled back. "How could I when she was pregnant with your child?"

Robert fell completely silent. "What did you say?" he finally asked.

"Charlie is your son." he said. "Not mine."

tbc...


	8. Chapter 8

Fix You

Chapter: 8

Pairing: Robert and Holly

Rating: R

Robert was completely shocked. Everything seemed to make sense now. He got up from where he was sitting and headed for the kitchen door. He needed time to process everything. He needed time to think. He needed time to reflect. He and Holly had a child. A little boy. His mind drifted back to the memory that he had carried with him for the past four years.

Flashback

Holly turned on the shower, adjusting the water temperature to suit her before she slid off her robe and stepped inside. The hot water felt like heaven as it beat down against her delicate flesh, soothing her aching muscles. She wanted more than anything to climb into bed and stay there for days on end. No such lucky though. Anna was missing and Robin needed her mother.

She turned around, letting the water wet soak her long, dark hair. Everything was an absolute disaster. Holly never dreamed of seeing Robert again, but here she was helping to try and find his wife, his ex-wife. She was still his wife, but in name only, just like when they first married. Was it wrong of her to wish for so much more than that? After years of burying her feelings it only took one glance at Robert for them to resurface. Deep, raw, undeniable feelings.

Robert turned the knob to the bathroom door, but he paused in the doorway once he heard the running water. Looking down, he saw Holly's clothes scattered across the floor. He started to back out and close the door, but instead he slipped inside and closed it behind him. He knew that he was invading her privacy. He knew that it was wrong, but he didn't care. His world was upside down and he just wanted the one thing that he always knew he could count on to make him feel better. Holly.

He slowly started to undress, pushing thoughts of how incredibly selfish he was being out of his head. Somehow he knew that she wasn't going to stop him. He knew she wanted him, just like he wanted her. He saw it every time he looked into her eyes. After undressing, Robert pulled off his wedding band and placed it on the edge of the sink. He watched her silhouette from behind the frosted shower door, she obviously hadn't heard him enter the bathroom.

Holly felt the cool air against her wet skin as the door opened and then quickly closed. She opened her eyes focused them on Robert, standing in front of her, naked, with a look of desperation in his eyes that she had never seen before. She reached for his hand, pulling him closer to her underneath the hot water. He brought his hand up to her face, tilting her chin up as he brought her slightly parted mouth closer to his.

They both closed their eyes as their lips met for the first time in years. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her body flush against his. Holly's hand threaded in the back of his hair as her tongue lightly touched the tip of his, enticing Robert so much so that he pushed his tongue past her lips tangling it with hers, kissing her as deeply and as fiercely as he possibly could.

Being caught up in the feel of each other, being caught up in the love that was still there was as much as an escape as it was a reality. As their mouths continued to battle, he pushed her wet hair back behind her shoulders as he slipped one hand down over her engorged breast. He kneaded her thoroughly, eliciting her to moan out softly into his mouth.

Robert's hands trailed down her sides, sliding over her curves until he reached her hips. Holly felt herself being lifted up off the floor and then she felt the shower wall behind her. She wasted no time in wrapping her legs around his waist, pushing herself against his hard arousal. His mouth left hers in favor of her neck, he placed ravishing open mouthed kisses against her smooth skin. His hands easily glided up her wet, silky smooth thighs as she arched her back against the wall.

He guided himself to her and then slowly pushed himself inside her warm, wet body wanting to savor every moment, knowing that it could very well be his last. They both moaned out softly at the feel of finally being physically connected after what felt like forever apart.

Robert held them completely still against the shower wall for the longest time, wanting to commit the feeling and the moment to memory. Holly wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tightly as she reveled in the sensation of him filling and completing her again after all the years that had passed. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

When they finally started moving together it was out of sheer desperation. Every primal thrust he made was met by the perfect rise and then fall of her hips. Being with her in the moment, his body loving hers, was the way it was suppose to be. He never wanted it to end. As their lovemaking grew more and more frenzied Robert covered her mouth with his, trying to suppress their moans of pleasure.

Neither one of them heard the bathroom door open, they were far too caught up in each other. Mac stepped inside the bathroom and started to back out when he saw two sets of clothes scattered across the floor. He looked up at the shower as he heard a soft moan. He knew who is was right away. Robert and Holly. He slowly backed out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Robert felt her body beginning to tighten around his and he held her tightly as he pushed her completely over the edge. His body rocked into hers a few more times before he came deep inside her. They remained together for the longest time, holding to each other tightly as the water continued to pour down on them.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, they slowly separated. Holly gave him one last soft kiss before she opened the shower door and slipped out. As she dried off and then slipped on her robe, Robert sank down to the shower floor, softly crying. She picked up her clothes and quietly slipped out of the bathroom, silent tears pouring down her face.

Present

Holly laid on the bed, sobbing into the pillow. She had sent Anna away when she tried to comfort her. The last person on earth she wanted to see right now was the woman whom she and Robert had betrayed. She had tried to tell Robert the truth, she really had, but he just wouldn't let her. Instead he wanted to yell and accuse and blame.

She heard the bedroom door open yet again. "Please." she sobbed. "Go away."

"I can't." Robert said as he made his way over to the bed.

Holly pulled herself up and looked him directly in the eye. "Please?" she asked. "I just want to be alone."

He brushed away a few of her fallen tears. "We have a child." he said as he started to cry. "I can't leave you alone. There's so much I want to know about him, so much I want to ask."

tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

Fix You

Chapter: 9

Pairing: Robert and Holly

Rating: PG

Robert brushed away a few of her fallen tears. "We have a child." he said as he started to cry. "I can't leave you alone. There's so much I want to know about him, so much I want to ask."

Holly smiled faintly but then it quickly faded. "Have you been talking to Anna?" she asked. "Because if you have you should disregard everything she said."

"No." he answered. "Mac and I were arguing and he told me that he wasn't Charlie's father. He said that I was. But I need to hear it from you. I need to hear you say the words."

"It's true." she whispered. "Charlie is your son."

He pulled her into his arms and surprisingly enough she allowed it even though he didn't think she would. Holly felt so safe and secure and loved in his warm embrace. "I never thought that this would happen." he confessed. "I didn't think that after everything that had happened that we would ever reach this point."

She pulled away from him so she could look into his eyes. "What point?" she asked. "The point where we betrayed Anna whilst she was kidnaped? The point where we conceived a child during that betrayal? What point Robert? Because in my mind when I imagined us having children it was never like this."

"I know that things didn't turn out as planned and I know things shouldn't have happened the way that they did, but I don't regret it." he told her. "I've never regretted making love to you that night and I didn't think you would regret it either. Was I wrong Holly? Did you not want me as much as I wanted you, as much as I needed you?"

"I wanted you." she replied. "I never stopped wanting you and I don't regret it, but it doesn't make it any less wrong."

"We may not have gone about things the right way, Holly, but that didn't change anything." he said. "It didn't change the way I felt about you and I know that it didn't change the way that you felt about me."

"What I feel no longer matters." Holly told him. "Everything I do now is for Charlie. I have a little boy who I'm going to have to explain all of this to and he's not going to understand. He's not going to understand why Mac isn't daddy anymore and why some stranger he just met is."

"We don't have to explain any of this to Charlie right now." he replied. "I just want to spend some time with him. I want to get a chance to know my son even though he doesn't know who I am."

"I never thought it was going to turn out like this." she said. "Everything feels as though it's spinning."

"I'm sorry." he apologized. "You do know that if I had I known you were pregnant I would have never have left you, right?"

"So what, Robert?" she asked. "You would have stayed around here to defend your honor?

"You left a few days later after we had sex in the shower, I didn't find out I was pregnant until a month later." Holly said softly. "I didn't find out until the morning of your memorial."

Flashback Early April 1992

Holly had been sick every morning for the past week. The nausea and the lightheadedness was killing her. She tried her damndest to ignore the symptoms, to ignore what she knew was happening inside her body. Somehow she thought that if she didn't think about it then it wasn't real. That none of this was really happening.

There wasn't really anyone she could turn to. Tiffany and Sean, as good of friends as they were to her, loved Anna and Robert and supported their relationship. And then there was Robin. How would she react to finding out about what happened between her father and her newly returned from the dead stepmother? The entire thing screamed scandal. The kind of scandal that Robert Scorpio's name shouldn't be tarnished with.

It was the morning of the memorial and Holly decided that she just couldn't take it anymore. She needed the proof in front of her. She needed to confirm that the night she and Robert shared was in fact real. And what better way to confirm it than by taking a pregnancy test?

She sat on the floor sobbing somewhat silently as she waited for the results. She knew she didn't need to look. She knew what it was going to say. Suddenly there was a soft knock on the bathroom door that snapped her out of her thoughts. "Holly?" Mac called out. "I think we should talk."

"Mac, go away." she cried. "I don't want to talk right now."

"Holly, please open the door." he pleaded. "I think you could use a little support right now."

She was in no mood to argue with him and he obviously knew that something was wrong. Besides she could really use a friend and who better to turn to than Robert's brother? Holly pulled herself up off the floor and walked over to the door, unlocking it.

After Mac entered the bathroom she locked the door back and resumed her position on the floor. Mac eyed the pregnancy test on the edge of the vanity and then took a seat next to her on the floor. He knew that she was scared to death, he could see it in her eyes. Ever so cautiously he reached for her hand and when she didn't flinch he took it as a sign and moved closer to her, pulling her into his arms.

"I guess I don't have to ask who the father is." he said.

"How did you know?" she asked as she lifted her eyes to meet his. "Or are you just guessing and I just made it easier for you?"

"I saw the two of you together, in the shower." he replied.. "I just want you to know that I'm not here to judge you. I want to help you through this anyway that I can."

"Thank you, but you really..."

"Holly." he interjected. "I want to. I waited for you to come to me, I thought maybe you could trust me." he said. "You've been sick the entire week."

"I wasn't ready to admit it to myself much less anyone else." she confessed. "But I need to do this before I go to the memorial."

Present

"I'm so sorry." Robert said as he pulled her back into his arms. "I know how hard that must have been and I'm sorry to put you through such hell."

"At least you're alive." she whispered. "That's all that matters."

Robert brought his hand up to her face and tilted her chin up so that he could look into her eyes. "I've missed you so much." he said softly as his mouth moved closer to hers. "I never thought I would be holding you in my arms like this ever again."

Holly inched closer and closer to him. "Robert." she whispered. "I...I can't do this." she said as she pulled away from him. "I can't hurt Luke. Not again."

tbc...


	10. Chapter 10

Fix You

Chapter: 10

Pairing: Robert and Holly

Rating: PG

Holly inched closer and closer to him. "Robert." she whispered. "I...I can't do this." she said as she pulled away from him. "I can't hurt Luke. Not again."

Robert back away from her. "That was incredible selfish of me." he said softly. "I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention."

"I know." she replied. "It's just that Luke and I have enough problems as it is..." she trailed off. "You probably want to hear all about Charlie." she said. "I think it would be easier if you just asked the questions and then I'll answer them."

"Okay." he agreed. "You said that you found out the morning of the memorial."

Flashback

Mac looked down at his watch. "Just so you know we've been sitting here for about twenty minutes." he said as he gently rubbed her back. "Are you ready to look or do you want to wait a little while longer?"

"I already know what it's going to say." Holly replied. "I'm pregnant."

He reached up behind them and felt for the pregnancy test. "Well how does this work?" he asked as he held it out in front of him.

Holly slowly lifted her eyes to look at the test he was holding up. "That pink plus sign means I'm pregnant." she said. "A pink line would have meant negative."

"Okay." Mac said slowly. "You're pregnant."

"Yes." she confirmed as she took the test from his hand. "I'm pregnant. With Robert's child. And now I have no clue as what to do about anything. Obviously I can't stay here in Port Charles."

"Robin needs you." he said. "You can't leave."

"I can't stay here for too much longer." Holly replied. "If I turn up pregnant out of nowhere don't you think that people are going to be a little curious of how I got that way?"

"You could tell the truth." he suggested.

"No." Holly said firmly. "The truth is not an option."

"You don't want to destroy Robert's reputation?" Mac asked.

"No I don't." she answered. "People in this town looked up to Robert, they respected him and believed in him. If I admit the truth I'm going to forever end up being the person that came between Anna and Robert. Not to mention what it would do to Robin. How do you think she would react to finding out that one of the last things her father did before he left was to screw his ex in the shower?"

"Holly, calm down a little bit." he said softly. "We'll figure something out."

"We will?" she questioned.

"Yes." Mac replied. "I told you that help you out any way I can and I meant it. You're carrying Robert's child, my niece or nephew, and I'm going to do everything I can to help you out. There's no way that I'm going to let you go through this all alone."

"Thank you, Mac." Holly smiled faintly. "But I don't think I can stay in Port Charles."

"Please don't leave." he pleaded. "Robin needs you and I need you too because I can't handle her all on my own."

"I can stay for a little while Mac but eventually I'm going to start to show and there's not going to be any way to hide it."

"You won't have to hide it." he said. "We'll tell everyone that the baby is mine."

Holly looked at him in shock. "We can't do that!" she said loudly. "Are you out of your mind?"

Mac shook his head. "No." he replied. "We'll just say that we got drunk and had sex. A one night stand. People will believe it. We're both living in the same house, we were upset over everything that happened and when Robert left we had too much to drink and ended up in bed together."

"Mac..." she trailed off. "Not that I don't think people would believe it, but we can't. That's too much."

"It's our only option." he said. "Your child will have a father and he or she will be a Scorpio."

End Flashback

"Yes." she replied. "I found out I was pregnant and Mac and I came up with the plan to say that the baby was his. I didn't want to go with it at first but eventually I gave in. People were shocked at first but they adjusted."

"You and Mac married around this time?"

"Yes." she answered. "We married in the middle of May. He was very good to me throughout my pregnancy. He was so dedicated and involved and I knew that I had made the right decision. It kinda felt like deja vu. My child's father died and someone else was kind enough to step up and take responsibility even though he didn't have to. It brought back a lot of memories. Good, bad and painful ones. I was so careful throughout my pregnancy. After what happened when I lost Luke's baby I didn't want to take any chances. I wanted to have a piece of the man I loved so deeply with me, always."

"I'm so glad that Mac was here for you." Robert said. "For the both of you. Charlie couldn't have been in better hands."

"Luke has been an excellent stepfather to Charlie as well." Holly said. "They have this incredible bond. You should see them together."

Robert felt anger wash over him. "So not only has Mac taken my place, but Luke has as well?!" he yelled. "Is this some sort of payback for Luke? Raising my child because I was going to raise his?"

tbc..


	11. Chapter 11

Fix You

Chapter: 11

Pairing: Robert and Holly

Rating: PG

Robert felt anger wash over him. "So not only has Mac taken my place, but Luke has as well?!" he yelled. "Is this some sort of payback for Luke? Raising my child because I was going to raise his?"

Holly was taken aback by Robert's outburst. It wasn't her intention to provoke him, she was simply sharing something with him about their child. "Robert, I didn't mean to imply that..."

"What?!" he interjected as he rose from the bed. "You didn't mean to imply that the people who Charlie already has in his life is all he needs? That he would have been perfectly fine if I had stayed away?"

"No!" she said firmly. "You were gone, Robert, and I didn't know that you weren't dead, none of us did. I was pregnant and alone and absolutely terrified. If it wasn't for Mac Charlie and I wouldn't be here in Port Charles and you and I wouldn't be having this conversation right now. So I let Mac step up and take your place because I thought it was important for my child to be surrounded by family and by people who would love him. I guess it was pretty selfish of me to stay here and try to do the right thing for once in my life. Would it have been better if I would have just gone back to England and let the only male influence on Charlie be the members of my dysfunctional family?"

"Of course not!" he replied loudly. "It's just that it seems that everyone has a connection to my son but me. He doesn't even know who I am."

"That's your fault." she said as she got up from the bed. "You're the one who had to play super spy. You're the one who pretend to be dead for four years. I did the very best I could given the situation I was in."

"Don't be a hypocrite Holly." Robert said. "You played dead too. The only difference is that you had a choice once you woke up from your coma, I didn't have a choice at all."

"I did what I thought was best for you." she replied. "I remember how hard it was when Luke showed up and I didn't want you to have to go through the same thing. I couldn't take the chance of showing up only to be shut out but that's exactly what happened when I did return. You shut me out because you couldn't deal with it, you couldn't deal with me."

"Do you regret coming here?" he asked. "Do you regret returning to Port Charles? Do you think things would have been easier if you would have just stayed away? Because it seems to me that's what you want. You want to make things simple, Holly, but you can't. Life is messy and we all do things that seem like they're mistakes at the time but when we look back on them it doesn't seem as bad as what we thought."

"I don't regret coming back." she told him. "I don't regret waiting five years to come back because if I didn't return when I did I would have never had Charlie and I can't imagine my life without him."

"You just didn't plan on me being a part of my son's life." he concluded. "And now you don't know what to do now that I'm back."

"Honestly?" Holly asked. "I have no idea what to do. Charlie is not going to understand any of this. He's too little and it's only going to confuse him. Hell, I'm confused, I can only imagine what it would do to him."

"So you just want me to back off?" he asked. "You just want me to forget that I have a son? I'm I suppose to just walk away because it's inconvenient for you, Holly?"

"That's not what I'm saying, Robert." she replied. "I'm just saying that the turn of events is rather shocking and it's going to take me, us, everyone a while to adjust. I don't want to break the bond between Mac and Charlie. I don't want to take him away from the father who loved him and was devoted to him since before he was born."

"I understand that you want to do what's best for our son." Robert said. "But at what cost, Holly? Are we suppose to go on forever pretending that Mac is his father instead of me when I'm alive and well?"

"You're acting like I banished you from ever having an contact with him." she said, angrily. "I don't want to take him away from you especially when you've only got to see him for two minutes and you didn't even know who he was at the time. I'm not trying to punish you."

"I want to be his father." he said. "I want to be his father more than anything in the world and if that makes me selfish then I guess I'm selfish. I've missed out on so much with Robin and I refuse to have to miss out on anything else involving Charlie."

"You're acting like I purposely kept him from you for my own selfish reasons." she said. "I'm not Anna, I would never do that to you or Charlie. I would never deny him the right to know his father. I think we all need to sit down and work this out together."

"All of us?" he asked. "You and me and Mac?"

"And Luke and Robin and Anna." she added. "I want to do what's best for Charlie. He's the one who matters in all of this. He's the only one that matters."

"I don't think you realize how much everything's going to have to change."

"I realize that things are going to have to be different." she replied. "This is going to change the lives of everyone we love and it's going to take some time to adjust. We can't expect it to happen over night."

"I just want to hold my son." he said as tears filled his eyes. "I want to teach him how to throw a baseball and I want to teach him how to ride his bike and how to catch frogs."

Holly smiled wistfully. "I wanted those things too." she said. "But it didn't work out like that. I had to make compromises, we all did."

Robert took a deep breath and then slowly exhaled. "I still have so many questions." he said as he ran his hand through his hair. "I don't even know where to begin."

"There's a baby book downstairs that will answer a lot of your questions." she said. "I thought that maybe you'd like to sit down and look at it."

"Yeah, I would."

She headed for the door. "I have to go meet up with Luke and Charlie." she said. "Luke and I have a lot things to discuss."

"I didn't mean to cause trouble between you and Luke." he said sadly.

"You didn't cause any trouble." she replied. "The things that Luke and I have to discuss has nothing to do with you, but everything to do with his trust in me. Maybe after you and Anna visit Robin you and we can all sit down and discuss it."

"I think that would be best."

Holly stopped in the doorway with her back to him. "You know, you're wrong." she said as she began to cry. "I did tell him about his father. About how brave and strong he was and about how much you would have loved him. I told him that you were his guardian angel and that you would always protect him."

Robert walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry." he whispered in her ear. "I never thought that I would back to a son and it's just caught me off guard and I know that I'm acting like a complete ass and you don't deserve it."

She pulled out of his embrace and turned around to face him. She felt herself moving closer and closer to him until she was in his arms. Robert held her tightly, taking comfort in her. He wanted nothing more than to tell her how much he missed her and how much he loved her, but he couldn't. Luke was inadvertently standing in the way.

tbc..


	12. Chapter 12

Fix You

Chapter: 12

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: PG-13

Holly pulled out of his embrace and turned around to face him. She felt herself moving closer and closer to him until she was in his arms. Robert held her tightly, taking comfort in her. He wanted nothing more than to tell her how much he missed her and how much he loved her, but he couldn't. Luke was inadvertently standing in the way.

Robert felt her relax in his arms and into his touch. She rested her head against his chest, reveling in the feel of him against her, the feel of him holding her. It amazed her how safe he still made her feel, how he could erase everything once held her in his arms. She knew that it was wrong, that she shouldn't feel this way. She was Luke's wife. Luke's not Robert's. But she couldn't help what she was about to do.

"Robert." she said softly as she pulled back to look him in the eye, but never completely letting go. She looked into his eyes for several long seconds before her eyes traveled down to his slightly parted lips. He watched her intently as her mouth moved closer and closer to his. He felt himself struggling to breathe as her lips lightly brushed against his. She drew his bottom lip between hers and then slowly released it.

He hesitantly brought his hands up to her face, afraid at first to touch her, afraid that it wouldn't be real. After gently cupping her face in his hands, Holly's mouth moved over his again this time she traced his bottom lip with the tip of her tongue before slipping it inside his open mouth intertwining it with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed slowly and softly, taking their time.

Holly struggled to gain control of her sanity and the moment she did she abruptly pulled away from him and then pushed him backward away from her. Her demeanor had become cold so suddenly that Robert didn't know what to think, after all she had kissed him. Her eyes were filled with such sadness and anger and frustration, he searched them for even a hint of regret but wasn't able to find any.

Robert reached out to touch her arm. "Holly."

She flinched as he touched her and then roughly pulled away. "Don't." she warned. "Don't touch me."

"Okay." he said slowly as he moved away from her. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" she asked outraged. "This can't happen."

"Holly, you kissed me." he pointed out. "It was only natural for me to respond. Did you honestly think that I was going to just stand there?"

"Why didn't you stop me?" she asked.

"The same reason you didn't stop me four years ago." he replied. "Because you loved me, you want me and you couldn't push me away."

She looked at him with utter confusion in her eyes. She honestly had no clue about what to do or what she even wanted anymore. If she thought that everything was a mess before she was sadly mistaken. "I'm sorry." she apologized. "I shouldn't have done that. Promise me that it won't happen again. Promise me that the next time, if there's a next time, you'll stop me."

Robert shook his head. "I can't promise you that, Holly."

Holly looked at him for several long seconds. "Okay." she sighed. "I think it's for the best then if we're just not alone together anymore."

"If that's the way you feel it has to be." he started. "Then that's what we have to do. Obviously you don't trust yourself around me."

She walked toward the door, avoiding his comment. "I have to go." she said. "We'll talk about this some other time."

Luke and Holly's House

Holly entered the front door and was immediately greeted by Charlie. "Mommy, mommy." he said as he ran into her arms. "I missed you!"

She lifted him up into her arms and kissed his cheek. "I missed you too!" she said. "Did you have fun at Aunt Bobbie's?"

"Yes." he answered. "We going to da park."

Bobbie appeared from out of the dining room. "Yes we are." she said. "We have a whole day of fun ahead of us."

Holly placed Charlie down onto his feet. "Go grab your jacket because it may get cold." she told him. "And listen to Aunt Bobbie."

"I will." he said as he ran in direction of the hall closet. "I have to get my stuff."

"Thanks Bobbie." Holly said. "I think Luke and I need a little time alone."

She smiled. "I know." she replied. "Luke told me about Robert. You must be shocked."

"You have no idea." she said.

Holly made sure both Lucky and Charlie had their coats when they left the house. Having two sick children was so difficult, especially when Luke caught something because he was worse than the boys combined. She tried to occupy herself with household choirs. Anything to get her mind off of Robert and his return from the dead, not to mention the kiss that they had shared.

She was unloading the dishwasher when Luke came through the kitchen door. "You're here." he said surprisingly.

"This is my home." she replied as she walked toward him. "Our home."

Luke drew her into his arms. "Does this mean you're here to stay?" he asked. "And that we're going to work things out?"

"Yes." she said. "But I think there's something you should know first."

He nodded. "This is about Robert isn't it?"

"Yes." Holly answered. "Mac isn't Charlie's father, Robert is."

tbc...


	13. Chapter 13

Fix You

Chapter: 13

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: PG-13

"How is that possible?" Luke asked calmly. "Robert was married to Anna, well technically he was married to you, but still he was devoted to finding her and he left in March and you fell into bed with Mac shortly after."

Holly shook her head. "I never fell into bed with Mac." she replied. "That was only a cover so that people wouldn't question my pregnancy."

He felt as if the weight of the world had crashed on his unsuspecting shoulders. He and Holly had never been really big on trust in the past but he thought things were different this time. He thought that they had both learned their lesson. This changed everything. Holly didn't trust him at all. Luke felt the anger inside him rise. "So you're telling me that when Anna was missing you had sex with Robert?!" he asked. "How the hell could you do that?!"

She felt the tears forming in her eyes. "It wasn't planned." she said defensively. "It just happened."

"You were sleeping with a married man?"

"First off, Robert was my husband at the time, hell he still is my husband." she replied. "And second, we weren't carrying on an affair, it only happened one time. Before you say anything I know how wrong it was rather Robert and I were legally married or not, I know it was wrong, we both knew it was wrong. He was devoted to Anna, just like I'm devoted to you and making our relationship work."

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you lied to me." he replied. "You've been lying to me for the past three years."

"I didn't lie to you." Holly said. "I just didn't tell you the entire truth."

"So that makes it okay?"

"No!" she said firmly. "It doesn't make it okay and it doesn't make it any less wrong. You never came out and asked me if Charlie was Robert's."

"I thought that you would come out and tell me if he was." Luke said. "Robert and I were the best of friends. You could have trusted me not to tell."

"I thought the less people that knew the truth the better it would be." Holly replied. "It was a secret that Mac and I were prepared to take to the grave. We were only going what was best for Charlie."

"We're you?" he asked. "Or did you not want to ruin your own reputation?"

Luke's questions only seemed to infuriate Holly. "I was thinking of my child!" she insisted. "I would have done whatever necessary to protect him. I was fully prepared to leave Port Charles once I found out I was pregnant, but Mac convinced me to stay. He said that Robert would want his child raised around the people who loved him."

"I can't believe this." Luke said as he ran his hand through his hair. "Does Robert know about this?"

"Yes." she answered. "Mac told him."

"You weren't going to tell him?" he asked.

"I was." she replied. "But he wouldn't let me. Anna had already figured it out and I wanted to tell Robert before she went to him with her what she knew or with what she thought she knew."

"So you and Robert talked things over?"

"Yes." Holly answered. "We haven't worked out all the details yet, but we talked."

"What does all this mean, English?" he asked. "Because this changes everything."

"It doesn't have to." she insisted. "I'm still your wife and I still want to make our marriage work." she said with tears in her eyes. "Just because Mac isn't really Charlie's father doesn't mean that our marriage has to end to."

"What kind of marriage do you think that you can build on lies, Holly?!" he asked angrily. "And what makes you think that I want our marriage...hell, we're not even legally married, you're still married to Robert."

"What makes me think that you want our marriage to what, Luke?" Holly asked. "To end? To continue? To work? What, Luke, what?"

"How can it continue?" he asked

"You were more than willing to work everything out with me twenty four hours ago." she pointed out. "Are you saying that all that's changed because I didn't tell you Charlie belong to Robert."

"If you kept something from me, this important, how am I suppose to believe that you haven't kept anything else from me?" Luke questioned. "How can I believe you?"

"Because I'm telling you the truth." she cried. "And I haven't kept anything else from you." Holly sunk down onto the floor, crying. Her entire world had crashed and nothing would ever be the same. "I'm sorry." she mumbled. "I'm so sorry. I should have told you."

Luke could feel his resolve starting to break as Holly continued to cry. He didn't want to hurt her, that was the last thing he ever wanted to do. He loved her. And he did want their relationship to work, they were good together or at least they were before things started to go downhill. He was angry as hell that she hadn't told him the truth because she should have, she should have trusted him enough.

He slowly lowered himself to the floor beside her. "Hey, hey, it's okay." he said soothingly as he brushed the hair away from her face. "It's not like I hadn't thought about the possibility of Robert being Charlie's father."

Holly raised her eyes to meet his. "I should have told you." she sobbed. "I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter, now." he told her as he wiped away her tears. "I shouldn't have yelled and upset you. I'm sorry." Luke placed a kiss on her forehead and wrapped his arms around her. He felt her relax in his arms and the crying started to subside. "I love you." he whispered. "Just tell me what you need."

"You." she whispered. "I need you."

As Luke and Holly made love she couldn't get Robert out of her mind. It didn't matter what she did she still envisioned Robert making love to her instead of Luke. Robert seemed to be stuck in her head like a broken record. She seen him with her eyes closed and she seen him with her eyes wide open. It took everything she had and then some not to let his name pass through her lips.

Holly pulled the sheet up over her tightly and turned over on her side, looking into the darkness. Even now images and thoughts of Robert filled her mind. It was then that she discovered that she would never be able to get him out, no matter how hard she tried. And now she knew exactly what she had to do.

After she quietly dressed, Holly turned and took one last look at a sleeping Luke. She smiled sadly as she thought about some of their better times together, but they weren't enough to sustain her. And she couldn't stay in a marriage she knew was heading for a dead end. Holly slipped her wedding rings off her finger and gently placed them on the night stand. It was over.

tbc...


	14. Chapter 14

Fix You

Chapter: 14

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: PG

It was three o'clock in the morning when Anna found Holly crying in Charlie's bed. She slowly pushed the door open and then closed it behind her. "Holly?" she said softly as she made her way over to the bed. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Where's Charlie?"

"He's at Bobbie's." she answered. "I'm going to pick him up in the morning."

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not." she replied as she sat up and tried to wipe her tears away. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." Anna said. "And you have been crying, you're eyes are all red and puffy.

"Yeah, well, I'm fine." Holly insisted. "It's nothing that I can't handle."

Anna noticed that Holly's wedding rings were missing she tried to wipe away the tears that she wasn't crying. "Did something happen between you and Luke?" she asked cautiously. "Did you work things out?"

"Yeah." she sighed. "For like ten minutes. I told him about Robert being Charlie's father and he didn't take it very well."

"Luke didn't know?" she asked. "You didn't tell your own husband?"

"The less people that knew the better."

Anna nodded in understanding. "So what exactly happened?"

"I went home and told Luke the truth, he had a fit, we made up and then I realized that it wasn't going to work out and now I'm here." Holly explained. "Everything is a complete mess and I have no clue as to what I should do."

"I take it you and Luke were already having problems before Robert came back?" she asked. "I mean, I know that you were here last night because the two of you had a fight."

"Luke and I have been having problems for months." she told her. "And it certainly has nothing to do with Robert and everything to do with me and Luke."

"Weren't you and Luke together before?" Anna asked.

"Yes." she replied. "We were and I was a fool to believe that it would work out the second time around. I just trying to recapture some happiness from my past, but it didn't last very long.

The Next Morning

Robert entered the livingroom to find Charlie playing on the floor with his race cars. He was such an adorable little boy, with his mother's beautiful brown eyes. He watched as Charlie pushed the race car around the coffee table, making engine noises along with way. As he watched his son play he realized just how much he had missed out on.

Holly came down the stairs to find Robert frozen at the bottom. He was so caught up in watching their son. And he had the brightest smile on his face. "Why are you standing there?" she asked. "Go over and play with him."

"I don't want to intrude." he replied. "He looks like he's having so much fun by himself."

"How are you ever going to get to know him if you don't spend some time with him?" Holly asked. "Go on, he loves to play cars."

"I don't know, I'm a little nervous."

Holly smiled. "Robert, there's nothing to be afraid of." she said. "He's just a little boy."

"I know it's just that..."

"Charles?" she called out as she grabbed Robert's hand and led him over to the sofa.

Charlie had the sweetest smile. "Yes, Mommy?" he said as he looked up from what he was doing.

"Do you remember Robert?" she asked. "You met him yesterday."

"Yes." Charlie answered. "He tawks like daddy." he said as he zoomed his race car around.

Robert felt a pang of guilt hit him at the mention of Mac as Charlie's father. Who was he kidding? This was never going to work. Charlie already had a father and it wasn't him, it was his brother.

Holly gentled squeezed his hand. "That's right." she smiled. "He does talk like Mac."

Charlie looked up at his mother. "Will you pway cars with me, mommy?" he asked.

"I'm going to fix some breakfast." she answered. "But I'm sure if you ask nicely Robert will play with you."

"Okay." he said as he turned his attention toward Robert. "Will you pway cars with me, please?"

Holly released his hand from her grasp. "Go on." she instructed. "Everything will come naturally, I promise."

"I'd love to." Robert said as he sat down beside his son.

"Here." Charlie said as he handed him the cop car. "You can be da cops."

He smiled, perhaps this wasn't going to be so difficult after all. "Thank you." he replied. "Which when are you going to be?"

"The blue one." he said. "It goes real fast."

Holly watched them together from the doorway of the kitchen. Maybe the transition would be easier than she thought. This was what she had always dreamed of, father and son playing together on a Saturday morning as she fixed breakfast. Maybe they could actually be a real family.

tbc...


	15. Chapter 15

Fix You

Chapter: 15

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: PG

Holly sat the fresh plate of pancakes down in front of Robert and he immediately loaded them up with sirup and fruit. "Didn't they feed you whilst you were gone?" she asked him.

"Well, yeah, but it wasn't nearly as good as your pancakes, luv." he smiled.

"Please don't call me that." she requested.

"Call you what?" he asked as he began eating his pancakes.

"Don't call me 'luv'." she told him. "It uh, it reminds me too much of the past and right now I have enough trouble trying to deal with the present."

"Okay." he agreed softly. "It won't happen again."

"Mommy!" Charlie called out as he came charging into the kitchen. "Mommy, can we go to da park? You said we can go if it's sunshiny."

Holly lifted her son into the chair across from Robert.. "Daddy and I have some things to do today."

Charlie's smile immediately turned into a frown. "Why?" he pouted. "I wanna to go to da park and pway."

"Yeah, I know you do." she replied. "Maybe Robert would like to take you to the park."

Robert looked up immediately. "You want me to take him to the park?" he asked. "You trust me to do that?"

"Yes." Holly smiled. "Why wouldn't I you're his fath..." she trailed off. "Anna or Robin could tag along if you don't want to go alone."

"I like Anna." Charlie announced. "She likes to pway race cars too."

"I like Anna too." she smiled.

Robert didn't know why he was so nervous. He had taken Robin to the park thousands of times. It shouldn't be such a big deal, then again Robin was seven at the time and Charlie was only three. He knew a lot more responsibility would come with a toddler, but he was sure that he could handle it alone. At least he hoped he could. "I think that Charlie and I will have a great time together at the park. We can play on the swings and ride the carousel and get some popcorn."

"I don't like popcorn." Charlie said. "I like cotton candy."

"Which he is not aloud to have." Holly added. "Makes him entirely too hyper."

"Noted." Robert replied. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"No." she said. "Have fun."

Later That Afternoon

Mac entered the house to find Holly sleeping on the sofa. He didn't want to disturb her, but the past few days had been rather chaotic and they hadn't got a chance to talk about Robert or Charlie or anything else for that matter. So much had changed and so many things were going to continue to change. For everyone.

He sat down in front of her on the cocktail table. "Holly?" he said softly as he pushed a lock of hair out of her face. "Holly?"

"What?" she asked half asleep.

"We need to talk." he said. "About Charlie and what we're going to tell him."

Holly slowly opened her eyes and then pushed herself up into a sitting position. "I know." she sighed. "I don't have a clue how to go about any of this. I mean we never expected any of this to happen and you were Charlie's father from the moment we found out about him. You still are his father and I don't want to break any bond between the two of you."

"But, Holly." Mac said. "Robert's back. You and Charlie got a miracle and those don't happen very open. I think you should be grateful and take it as a sign."

"We both know it's not that simple." she said. "I think we should just take things a day at a time for now. You know kinda play it by ear. I don't want to spring too much on Charlie at one time, he asks enough questions as it is."

Flashback June 1992

Holly laid back on the examining table, she had never been so nervous, yet so excited in her entire life. Today she was finally going to see her baby and hopefully Dr. Meadows would be able to tell her the baby's gender. She held onto Mac's hand tightly.

"That's a little tightly, Holly." he joked. "If you're this bad during an ultrasound I'm a little afraid of what's going to happen in the delivery room."

"That's not funny, Mac." she said with a smile. "Besides I plan on having an epidural."

"Thank God!" he sighed. "I would hate to have a broken hand, I wouldn't be able to hold the baby."

"Now we wouldn't want that." she replied.

Dr. Meadows entered the examining room. "Good afternoon." she said as she made her way over to them. "Are we all ready for the ultrasound?"

"More than ready." Holly replied. "I could barely sleep."

The doctor turned on the machine in front of her."Well, hopefully tonight you'll get plenty of sleep." she said as she pushed Holly's gown up. "This may be a little cold."

Within moments Dr. Meadows was showing them their baby. She pointed to several things on the screen, pointing out the head and the feet. And then finally she came to the part of telling them the sex. "Are you sure you want to know?" she asked. "You don't want it to be a surprise?"

"No." both Holly and Mac answered in unison.

"Well." the doctor sighed. "You're looking at your son."

"A boy." Holly said as a smile spread across her face. "Did you hear that? We're having a boy."

He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "I heard, luv."

For a split second Holly thought it was Robert standing beside her. She wished more than anything that he was there with her. At least he was looking down from the heavens and would be their son's guardian angel. And that was better than nothing at all.

Luke and Holly's House

It was a few minutes after midnight when Holly pulled into the driveway of the house that she and Luke had shared for the past two years. She had only been gone a day but it had felt like forever. She slowly made her way out of the car and up the onto the front porch.

Holly took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It flew open about thirty seconds later with a half drunk Luke standing on the other side. "Oh, it's you." he sighed. "What do you want?"

"You and I have to talk." she replied. "It's important."

"Maybe you could come back tomorrow." he suggested. "Jack Daniels and I are a little busy." Luke said as he tried to close the door. "I'm not in the mood, tonight."

Holly placed her hand on the door to keep him from closing it. "I think I'm pregnant, Luke."

tbc...


	16. Chapter 16

Fix You

Chapter: 16

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: PG

Holly placed her hand on the door to keep him from closing it. "I think I'm pregnant, Luke."

Luke's mouth dropped open. "You think you're pregnant?" he finally asked. "How can that be?"

"Are you kidding me?" she asked as she pushed her way past him and inside the house. "How do you think it happened?"

He shook his head. "That's not what I meant." he replied. "I mean how did the Queen of Birth Control get pregnant?"

"The Queen of Birth Control?" she repeated. "What the hell kind of remark is that?"

"Every time I suggested that we have a baby you always shot down my ideas." Luke said. "Ever since we were married."

Holly let out a heavy sigh. "When we married Charlie wasn't even a year and a half old. I didn't want to have another child so quickly." she replied. "And you said that you didn't mind waiting."

"Yes I said I would wait for a while, not forever."

"Luke, you're being unreasonable." she said. "But arguing with you doesn't solve our dilemma does it?"

"Well if you are pregnant don't think that for a moment that I'm just going to step back and let you take my child away from me." he said. "You already robbed me once of the chance to be a father to our child, you're not going to do it again!"

"I didn't rob you of anything." Holly said firmly. "I had miscarriage and it wasn't anyone's fault. Those things just happen."

"Well this time you're going to do everything right to reduce the risk." Luke told her. "And if you have any bright ideas to raise this child with Robert you can forget them right now."

"I never had any idea of the sort." she replied, angrily. "I don't even know if I'm pregnant or not and you're already being possession and defensive."

"I am not being possessive and defensive." he yelled. "I just want to know that I'm going to be a part of my child's life."

"If I'm pregnant Luke then you're going to be this child's father." Holly told him. "I have intentions of taking him or her away from you."

"You say that now." he mumbled under his breath.

"What?!" she asked, loudly. "Had I not wanted you to know the truth, Luke, I wouldn't have even bothered coming over here."

"I found your wedding rings this morning." Luke said. "I guess it doesn't matter now because we were never legally married, not with the reappearance of the great Robert Scorpio."

"You know what, if you're going to act like a child, Luke then I'm going back to Mac's and we'll discuss this after I get the results of my pregnancy test tomorrow." she said, firmly. "I have enough to deal with right now without you acting like an ass."

"And you know who you can think for that, Holly?" he said bitterly. "Robert. This mess is entirely his fault."

"You can't blame Robert for the problems in our marriage." she argued. "It was over long before Robert came back and you and I both know it. We had been having problems for months."

"We agreed to work things out."

"No." Holly interjected. "We agreed to try and work things out."

"Well, either way we didn't do a very good job." he replied. "And to think I agreed to give our marriage another chance after you lied to me for years about Robert being Charlie's father. You proved to me what I knew all along."

"Oh yeah?" she asked. "What's that, Luke?"

"That I can't trust you." he told her. "I never have."

"You never trusted me, but yet you expected our marriage to work?" she said as tears filled her eyes. "How is that possible? Without trust between a husband and a wife there cannot be any type of relationship. And if I'm pregnant how in bloody hell are we going to co-parent if you don't trust me?!"

"I don't know." Luke sighed. "I don't know anything anymore."

"That's wonderful, Luke." she said as she wiped her eyes. "We may be bringing a child into the world with two parents who just might hate each other before everything is said and done."

"How could you even get pregnant?" he asked. "You're on birth control."

"I guess I got lazy and forgot to take a few of the pills." she replied. "It was a mistake."

"A mistake?" he yelled. "Was it a mistake when you got pregnant with Charlie?"

"I wasn't on birth control when I got pregnant with Charles."

"Yes, but it was unexpected." he pointed out. "And you were happy about it., but I guess it was because it was Robert's baby."

"I can't do this." she said as she headed toward the door. "You and I are going to have to discuss this some other time."

The Next Evening

Holly decided to go for a drive to clear her head. She need some time to herself where she could just think in peace. There had been so much chaos in the past few months that she wasn't sure she remembered what peace and quiet was. After driving around for about an hour she found herself sitting in front of the townhouse.

After what felt like forever just sitting in the car and trying not to cry as she remembered the past, Holly got out of the car not caring about the storm clouds that loomed over Port Charles. She walked around in the front yard, looking amongst all the dead flowers and weeds. There was a time where she rode past the townhouse every time she was out, but then the busier her life became the less time she had to linger in the past.

She didn't notice when it started to rain, only that she was getting wet, but not even that seemed to bother her. She was a million miles away trying to escape the utter mess that her life had become.

"Holly?" a voice echoed. "Holly?"

Robert gently touched her shoulder. "Holly, are you alright?" he asked as he tilted her chin up so that he could look into her eyes. "Holly."

Their eyes locked together for several long seconds as they stood outside in the rain. It poured down, soaking them, but it didn't matter. Nothing did. They were together and in that moment they both knew that nothing would ever be the same. He slowly lowered his mouth over hers, giving her a soft, loving kiss.

tbc...


	17. Chapter 17

Fix You

Chapter: 17

Pairing: Robert and Holly

Rating: PG-13

Their eyes locked together for several long seconds as they stood outside in the rain. It poured down, soaking them, but it didn't matter. Nothing did. They were together and in that moment they both knew that nothing would ever be the same. He slowly lowered his mouth over hers, giving her a soft, loving kiss.

Robert gently cupped her face in his hands as he stroked her bottom lip with his. Holly wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened their kiss, her mouth opening and closing against his in perfect sync. They were so lost in the moment, so lost in each other. She tightened her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and closer to her as their kiss grew wildly out of control.

The crashing of thunder in the distance caused them to break apart even though it was the last thing they wanted to do. Robert took her hand in his and led her up the sidewalk and to the front door. He never let go of her hand as he unlocked the door and let them inside the townhouse. Their lips met once again as he pushed her back against the closed door.

"Robert." she breathed out. "I want you. I want you so much."

He pulled back so that he could look at her, so that he could look into her eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I don't want you to regret this."

"I could never regret making love to you." she said softly. "Take me upstairs."

Robert led her up the stairs and around the corner into what used to be their bedroom. He closed the door behind them and Holly in return pushed him up against it, her hands quickly traveling down his rain soaked shirt and undoing the buttons at breakneck speed and then pushing it off of him. She ran her hands down his chest as her mouth met his in a series of wet, hot, open mouth kisses that left them both breathless and wanting more.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse_

He pushed her dripping wet, dark, tresses away from the right side of her neck and then touched his warm lips to her wet skin, caressing her with his lips and tongue. Holly moaned his name out softly, reveling in his touch, in the way her body reacted to his.

The rain continued to pour down outside, showing no sigh of slacking as Robert ran his hands down over he breasts, giving them a gentle squeeze before continuing downward to the hem of her blouse and then pushed it up her body and over her head and only to drop it to the floor. His hands immediately moved to cover her lace covered breasts finding her delicate, porcelain skin slippery wet to his touch.

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?_

Robert unclasped the front of her bra revealing her full, firm breasts. He lowered his head placing a kiss over the swell of each breast before ridding her off the rest of her clothing and then lifting her up into his arms and carrying her over to the bed, gently laying her down. He removed the rest of his clothes before joining her on the bed, covering her body with his.

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Holly curved her neck as Robert's open mouth easily glided down, stopping to place soft kisses along with way before dragging his mouth down further until he reached her left breast. He ran his tongue down until he found the nipple. His hot, wet mouth swirling around and around before he drew it into his mouth, sucking gently as she threaded her hands into his hair, encouraging him further. After several long minutes he switched to the opposite breast giving equal treatment.

_When high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth_

Robert moved back up to her mouth, kissing her fiercely. Holly moved her hand down his chest and abdomen until she reached his throbbing arousal. She stroked his length gently yet firmly causing him to moan out loudly. He had missed her touch, the feel of her against his body. It was even better than he remembered. Not knowing how much more of her sweet torture, he reached down and removed her hand.

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bonesAnd I will try to fix you_

As she looked up at him their eyes locked together, she could see the want and the need in his eyes. She had to stop him before things went any further. If she didn't he might regret it afterwards and that's the last thing she wanted. "Robert, wait." she said halting him. "There's something you should know."

"What?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm pregnant." she said softly.

Holly noticed how completely still Robert had become and she saw him as well as felt him move away from her. She closed her eyes tightly, trying not to cry. She deserved the rejection, after all she should have told him before anything started.

Robert backed away from her. He slowly moved down her body until he reached her stomach and then placed a soft kiss just above her belly button.

The tears that she had been struggling to hold back flowed freely the moment his lips touched her stomach. And when she opened her eyes she found Robert's piercing blue eyes staring back at her. "Don't cry, luv." he whispered. "Just tell me what you want. Tell me what you need."

"I want you, Robert." she said softly. "I need you."

They made love softly and slowly as the rain continued to pour down outside. Feeling him against her, within her was the most wonderful feeling in the world. It was everything she needed and wanted. It brought forth a sense of love and comfort and security that she hadn't felt in a long time. It gave her hope, something she desperately needed.

_Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I..._

A few hours later she woke up in his arms, something she hadn't done in years. When she finally opened her eyes she found him watching her. "Robert." she said softly. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About an hour." he answered as he pressed a kiss to her temple. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." she answered. "Fine."

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her closer. "I love you."

Holly looked up at him and then softly placed a kiss so his chest. She wanted to say it back ut she couldn't, not yet, not with everything so screwed up. She snuggled farther into his embrace. "Oh, Robert." she sighed. "I'm so confused as to what do to. About anything."

"Holly." he said softly as he lifted her chin so that he could look into her eyes. "Whatever you decide I just want you to know that I'll support whatever decision you make. And if you choose to return to Luke..."

"Robert." she interjected. "I'm not going back to Luke. I can't."

_Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I..._

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you _

tbc...


	18. Chapter 18

Fix You

Chapter: 18

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: PG

"Robert." Holly interjected. "I'm not going back to Luke. I can't."

"Holly, the two of you are going to have a child." he pointed out. "You owe it to yourself and to your baby to try and work things out."

"A baby isn't going to magically put everything back together." she said. "Things haven't been good in our relationship for a while now."

"Things were going well enough for the two of you to make love." he said. "Well enough to create a life."

"Luke and I had sex occasionally." she told him. "That makes a baby too."

"So you and Luke weren't trying to have a baby?" Robert asked. "This wasn't planned?"

"No." Holly replied. "Things were so messed up. Why on earth would I want to bring an innocent child into that? I just got lazy about taking the birth control and now I'm pregnant and it's too late."

"Aren't you happy about the baby, luv?"

"Everything is such a mess, Robert." Holly said as began to cry. "When I was pregnant with Charlie I missed you horribly but I was thrilled to be carrying our child. It was something we had both wanted. There were days when he was the only reason I got up in the morning at all. But now, I just don't feel that way." she confessed. "I should be happy, but I'm not, I can't be."

"Why can't you be happy?" he asked. "Is it because of Luke?"

"Luke is very obtuse when he wants something." she said as she wiped away her tears. "And I fear that he's going to use the baby to get to me. If he knew how I felt right now he'd never let me forget it."

Robert gently stroked her bare back. "I think what you're feeling is perfectly normal." he said. "It took you by surprise that's all."

"It's more than surprise, Robert." she insisted. "I don't want to be pregnant."

"So what do you want to do?" he asked. "You know that I'll support any decision you make."

"I don't know." she sighed. "I don't know what to do. I never thought this would happen. Any of it, your return., my pregnancy, and now that it has I have no clue as to what to do or where to go from here. I'm just thankful that Luke and I aren't legally married because there's no way he would divorce me now."

"I think you're overwhelmed." he said. "I think you just need to relax and let everything sink in."

"I've tried to let everything sink in, I just can't handle it." she told him. "I can't do this."

"Holly." he whispered as he pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "Everything's going to be alright, I promise. We just need to take things a day at a time."

"You don't understand!" she cried out. "I don't want to have a baby right now."

"Are you absolutely sure you're pregnant?"

"Positive." Holly replied. "I had a test done at General Hospital and it came back positive. I'm six weeks pregnant with a child that I don't even want. I'm such a horrible person, not to mention a horrible mother. Charles deserves so much better..."

"Holly." he interjected. "You're a wonderful mother to Charlie and when the shock is over you'll be a wonderful mother to this baby too."

"I hope you're right." she breathed out. "Because right now I hate the way I feel and I'm ashamed to even admit it."

"I think that talking about is going to help you get through it."

"Things were so different when I found out I was pregnant with Charlie." she told him. "I was scared, but deep down I was thrilled. And now I don't feel any of that. I'm hoping against hope that all my feelings of resentment are just because of Luke and all the crap I know he's going to pull in the next seven and a half months."

"So have you talked to Luke at all?"

"We talked late last night." she replied. "And he was very open about where he stood in the matter."

"Does he know that you're pregnant?" he asked. "Or have you not told him yet?"

"I haven't told him yet. I just found out this afternoon." she said. "After the appointment I went for a drive so I could think things over. And I ended up here with you and there's no one else I'd rather be with right now than you."

"Lucky me." Robert smiled. "Holding you in my arms is the most alive I've felt since that night in February, the night our son was conceived."

Holly couldn't help but smile when she thought of their son. "Charlie is absolutely amazing." she said. "And he's taken to you very quickly, it's almost as if he knows who you are without us having to say anything. When I was putting him to bed last night he couldn't stop telling me about his day with you at the park."

"We had a great time." he replied. "And you're right, he's absolutely amazing and so much like you." Robert said as he noticed Holly's mood starting to lighten up. He took it as a sign and decided to continue. "He has your eyes."

"Yes but he has you're smile." she said. "He has the cutest little dimples."

"I think his smile could light up the entire state of New York." he said. "I really like his name, after your father."

"Well, I wanted to name him after you but I couldn't so I thought naming him after my father was the next best thing."

"I would have loved that, but Charles is the perfect name for him."

She smiled. "I want the three of us to spend the day together." she told him. "As a family. I don't want to have to think about anything other than you and me and Charlie."

"Holly, I know that you're upset, but you can't just ignore the baby you're carrying and hope that it will go away."

tbc...


	19. Chapter 19

Fix You

Chapter: 19

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: PG

"Holly, I know that you're upset, but you can't just ignore the baby you're carrying and hope that it will go away." Robert told her. "He or she is already a part of you and has been for a while now."

"Robert, please, please don't do this." she pleaded. "I don't want to do this right now."

"You don't really have a choice." he replied. "There's a little, innocent life, growing inside of you. A life that you created and you just can't ignore that."

"I can." she insisted.

"So what happens when you're body starts to change?" Robert asked. "What happens when you begin to show signs of the life inside you? Are you still going to ignore it then?"

"I'm not ignoring it." she replied. "I just don't want to think about it right now."

"When are you going to think about?"

Holly let out a heavy sigh. "I don't know." she admitted. "Just not right now."

He gently swept her hair away from her face. "Look at me." he said but go no response from her at all. "Look at me!" he demanded.

She lifted her eyes to meet his. "What?"

"You're going to have a baby." he said as he slid his hand across her bare stomach. "And it's something that you're going to have to deal with now, not later."

Holly pushed his hand off of her stomach. "I can't do this." she said as she pushed the blankets back and got out of bed. "I need some time to myself."

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I don't know." she confessed as she slipped on her damp blouse. "All I know is that I don't want to be in this situation. And I don't want to have a baby."

Robert got up out of bed and wrapped the sheet around him. "Holly, where are you going?"

"I don't know." she replied as she finished getting dressed. "I just need some time to myself to sort things out."

"Please tell me you don't regret that we made love." he said softly. "The last thing I want is for this to complicate things even further."

"It didn't complicate things." Holly told him. "The only thing I know in this entire mess is that making love with you wasn't a mistake."

"If it wasn't a mistake then let me help you." he pleaded. "You don't have to do this alone."

"Robert." she said as she walked past him and toward the door. "I have to do this on my own."

"Do what?" he asked as he grabbed her arm. "What are you going to do?"

"Please let go." she said as she looked up at him. "Please."

Robert slowly loosened his grip on her arm. "Are you considering terminating your pregnancy?" he asked.

Holly just looked at him. "I have to go." she said as she made her way out of his grasp. "Please don't follow me."

The Next Afternoon

Luke was in the livingroom packing up some of Charlie's toys, just like Mac had requested. He couldn't help but let his mind wonder to happier times. Things were so great with Holly, at first, they were happy and in love and they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. Things had changed so quickly.

The thing that seemed to piss him off the most was the fact that he wanted to blame Robert for everything but he knew that he couldn't. He and Holly were having problems long before Robert Scorpio re-emerged. The only person that he could blame was himself. He should have been more devoted, more loving, more supportive of Holly and her needs. He had failed with her twice, just like he had failed with Laura.

As Luke managed to squeeze the last toy into the box there was a soft knock at the door. He stopped what he was doing and walked over to open it. "Holly." he said surprised. "I'm glad you're here."

Holly tried to avoid eye contact with him as she stepped inside. "I came over to get some of my things."

Luke nodded. "I've boxed some things up." he told her. "I thought if we did this quick and efficiently then it would be less..."

"Painful." she finished.

"So have you seen a doctor yet?" he asked, changing the subject. "Do you know if you're pregnant or not?"

"No." she replied softly.

"You haven't?"

"I saw the doctor." Holly answered looking down at the floor. "I'm not pregnant."

tbc...


	20. Chapter 20

Fix You

Chapter: 20

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: PG

"I saw the doctor." Holly answered looking down at the floor. "I'm not pregnant."

"Oh." Luke sighed. "It's probably for the best then."

"Yeah." she agreed.

"Not that I wouldn't have wanted to baby or anything." he clarified. "Its just that it would have been an difficult situation for him or her."

"I know what you meant." she replied.

The silence between them was so awkward. They didn't even have enough left in them to argue. It was as if they wanted to just get everything over with, like they wanted that chapter in there lives over and done with. Maybe even erased.

"So, I'll take these out to the car for you." he said, gesturing toward the boxes. "I packed Charlie's favorite toys and most of his clothes. I thought you'd want to pack your things yourself."

Holly nodded. "I'm going to be staying with Mac for a while so I don't want to take everything until I've settled in somewhere. Maybe I can have it taken to storage or something."

"It can stay here for as long as you need it to." he offered. "Unless you want the house, then I can go."

"We've already discussed this." she said. "I don't want the house. You bought it before we were married and you should be the one to keep it. I'll find another house for me and Charlie."

"Well whatever you pick out I'll pay for half." Luke said. "It's only fair."

"Thanks for the offer, Luke, but I think I can handle it." she said with a sad smile.

Scorpio Residence

Holly carefully lifted a sleeping Charlie into her arms. He had fallen asleep on the couch after dinner and for the longest time she just sat and watched him sleep. She couldn't seem to fathom how much she loved Charlie yet felt nothing for Luke's child. Perhaps she just wasn't meant to be a mother. After all a mother is suppose to love all her children equally.

Robert came through the front door as she started for the stairs with their sleeping child in her arms. "Holly." he said as he rushed over to her. "You really shouldn't be carrying him upstairs like that, didn't you learn your lesson the first time?"

She started up the stairs with Charlie still in her arms. "I'm fine." she insisted. "It's not a problem."

He could hear bells and whistles going off in his head like he was standing in the middle of train tracks. Holly was so adamant before on not wanting to be pregnant at all. Was she hoping for a miscarriage? Did she terminate her pregnancy? Had she changed her mind? He sat down on the sofa and waited for her to come back downstairs. He wanted to talk things over with her.

Holly made her way down the stairs a few minutes later only to find Robert sitting on the sofa. She wanted to avoid him because she didn't want to have the conversation she knew was on his mind. Instead she bypassed the couch and headed straight for the kitchen, but she didn't make it very far.

"Holly?" he called out. "I want to talk to you."

She froze in her tracks. Damn she didn't want to have this conversation. Not with him. And not now. "Robert." she sighed. "Please can we not do this? I have a million things to do."

"Yeah?" he asked. "Like what?"

"Well for starters I have to head down to the Outback." she said. "Mac and I have some things to go over."

"This won't take long." he told her.

"Robert." she said firmly. "I have things to do."

"They can wait." he insisted. "I'm more worried about you right now."

"I'm fine." Holly insisted.

"No you're not fine!" he said loudly as he got up off the sofa. "Twenty four hours ago you told me you were pregnant and that you didn't want to have the baby and now you won't even talk to me. What did you do earlier today?"

"What are you implying?" she asked as she came to stand in front of him.

Neither one of them heard the front door open or saw Anna enter the house.

"I asked you if you were thinking about terminating your pregnancy and you never answered me." he replied. "So I'm asking for a straight answer now. Are you still pregnant?"

Holly looked past Robert and at Anna. She wondered how long Anna had been standing there with her mouth gaped open and just how much she had heard. Robert turned around to see her standing behind him and then he looked back at Holly. "I'm sorry." he immediately apologized.

"Yeah." Holly managed to breathe out as she headed for the stairs. "I have to go."

"Wait, Holly." Robert said as he reached over the banister for her arm. She jerked away from him rather quickly, too quickly, and stumbled on the stairs, tumbling backward and landing at the foot of the stairs, her stomach hitting hard against the last step.

tbc...


	21. Chapter 21

Fix You

Chapter: 21

Pairing: R&H

Rating: PG

The moment Holly landed at the bottom of the stairs Anna had rushed to her side, Robert however was paralyzed by something akin to fear. "Holly?" Anna called as she lowered herself down next to her. "Holly can you hear me?"

"Robert call for an ambulance." she said as she pushed the hair away from Holly's face, discovering a cut above her eyebrow. "She's unconscious."

Motivated by mostly fear, Robert quickly grabbed the phone and dialed 911. After giving them all the information he returned to the bottom of the stairs where Anna and Holly were. "Dammit!" he swore. "I shouldn't have grabbed her."

"It was just an accident" she tried to assure him. "It wasn't your fault."

He gently touched the side of her face. "Holly." he said softly. "Wake up, luv."

Anna slid her hand down underneath Holly's blouse and pushed it up a little. "She's not bruising." she told him. "Do you think she really terminated?"

"I don't know." he sighed, never taking his eyes off of Holly's face. "She's so confused about everything. I think its mainly just the situation with Luke though."

"Did she tell you she was going to terminate her pregnancy?" she asked.

"I don't know." he replied. "I asked her twice and I never received an answer."

"So you asked her once before tonight?"

"Yes." Robert answered. "I asked her last night when she told me she was pregnant and she just left without answering. She did tell me not to follow her though."

"Just because she was considering it doesn't mean she was going to go through with it." she told him. "Her marriage to Luke ended badly its only natural for her to be scared."

"I don't know, Anna." he said softly. "I'd never seen her quite so hopeless."

Anna glanced down at Holly and then up again at Robert. "She's bleeding."

General Hospital

Robert paced back and forth, nervously, as Holly was being examined in the emergency room. He felt so guilty. He knew better than to grab her like that when she was on the stairs. This was entirely his fault. If Holly hadn't gone through with the termination and she lost the baby during the fall then she would never forgive him. And he'd never be able to forgive himself if something bad happened because of his stupid actions.

"Robert." Anna said, getting his attention. "Please sit down. Doctor Meadows will come out and let us know something as soon as she can."

"I can't sit." he said. "I have to keep moving. If I don't I'll do crazy."

"Holly's going to be fine." she tried to assure him. "You and I both know how strong she is. She'll come through this just fine."

He wasn't able to shake the image of Holly unconscious and bleeding out of his mind. "There was a lot of blood Anna."

"That doesn't mean that she lost the baby." she replied.

"If she was still pregnant."

"Are you going to call Luke?" Anna asked. "Perhaps he should be here with her. He was her husband and the baby is his."

"Luke doesn't know." he told her. "She only found out yesterday and I was the only person she told."

"Yes, but I'm sure she was going to tell him." she said. "She couldn't hide her pregnancy from him forever."

"I think after Holly wakes up she can decided rather or no she wants to deal with Luke." he replied. "There might not even be a baby now."

"Mr. Scorpio?" Dr Meadows said as she made her way into the waiting area.

Robert turned his undivided attention toward her. "How's Holly?" he asked. "Is she alright?"

"She's still unconscious." she told him. "Given her past history with her head injuries we're going to monitor her very closely."

"She's pregnant." he said. "And she was bleeding."

Dr. Meadows nodded. "The bleeding has stopped." she informed him. "I'm getting ready to do an ultrasound now. Would you like to come in with her?"

"Can I?" he asked.

"Of course."

Dr. Meadows lead him back into the room where Holly was laying. She looked so peaceful, as if she were sleeping. Robert gently ran his fingers off her hand before grasping it tightly in his hand. The doctor prepared for the ultrasound as he just stood motionless, looking down at his beautiful wife.

Robert's eyes went from Dr. Meadows to the blank screen in front of him. "Where's the baby?" he asked as he watched the doctor move the transducer around on Holly's stomach. "I don't see anything."

tbc...


	22. Chapter 22

Fix You

Chapter: 22

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: PG

"Sometimes it takes a minute." Dr. Meadows said as she moved the transducer over Holly's stomach, stopping just above her belly button. "See this right here?" she asked as she pointed to the screen. "This is Holly's baby."

"So everything is all right?" Robert asked, excitedly. "The baby is fine?"

"Everything looks completely normal." she confirmed. "When Holly fell her body cushioned and protected the baby first and foremost."

"So when is the baby due?" he asked.

"Toward the end of November." the doctor replied. "I think I told Holly around the twenty sixth or so."

Robert smiled. "Just a few weeks away from Charlie's birthday."

"Yes." she replied. "Charlie will finally be a big brother."

"Can I stay in here with her?" he asked, never letting go of her hand.

"Actually we're going to move her upstairs for observation." she told him. "But you're more than welcomed to accompany her."

Holly's Hospital Room

Anna was sitting in the chair beside Holly's bed, casually flipping through a magazine. She had convinced Robert to go to Felicia's and check on Charlie since Mac was stuck at the Outback. It had only been a few hours but Holly was still out pretty cold. She put down the magazine and moved closer to the bed.

"So, Holly." she sighed. "I was thinking that you and I could spend some more quality time together since our children share the same father but this isn't quite what I had in mind."

"I'm so sorry to disappoint you, Anna." she said softly as she slowly opened her eyes. "My head is spinning."

"Wow you're finally awake." she smiled. "Damn Robert is going to be mad. I just sent him to check on Charlie."

Holly focused her eyes on Anna. "What happened?"

"You fell down the stairs." she replied. "It knocked you unconscious."

"Oh." she sighed. "That explains why my head is spinning."

"The doctors wanted to monitor you because of your prior accident." she explained. "But they said that everything would be fine."

Holly searched the emotions of Anna's face. "What about the baby?" she asked with tears in her eyes. "When I fell did I..."

Anna moved from the chair onto the bed. "Your baby's fine." she said with a smile. "Dr. Meadows did an ultrasound and everything was perfect."

"Thank God!" she said as her tears began to fall. "I've been so confused the past two days."

"Well, given your situation I think you have earned the right to be confused." she replied. "And I think that you know what you want now and that's all that matters."

"I was being so selfish before." Holly confessed. "I was thinking about myself and not wanting to make the situation worse instead of thinking about my innocent child and what he needed."

"As long as you're happy with your decision then that's all that matters." she tried to assure her. "You were scared before but obviously something happened to make you change your mind."

"Yeah." she replied. "I went to the clinic this morning and I filled out all the paper work and was prepared to go through with what I thought was the right decision." she said, crying. "But as I was laying there on that cold table I realized just what I was about to do and I couldn't through with it. I kept thinking about Charles when he was a baby and I knew that if I terminated my pregnancy that I would never be able to forgive myself."

Anna moved forward and pulled her into her arms. Once Holly started to cry she couldn't stop. Every emotion that she had been feeling in the past few days came pouring out. "It's okay." Anna whispered as she gently rubbed her back. "Everything's going to be just fine."

The door to Holly's room opened and Robert came walking him. He was immediately taken aback by the sight before him. "What's going on?" he asked.

Holly pulled out of Anna's embrace. "How's Charlie?" she asked. "Is he still with Felicia?"

"Yes." he answered as he made his way across the room. "Mac is going to pick him up after he's done at the Outback."

Anna immediately moved off the bed. "Well, I'm going to head home." she said. "I'll go pick up Charlie from Felicia's on my way home so he can sleep in his own bed."

"Thanks." Holly said.

"Well I owe you." she replied. "After everything you've done for Robin it's my pleasure to repay you by helping you out with Charlie."

Robert smiled as he opened the door for Anna. "Thanks." he said. "I'll see you later." He closed the door behind her and made his way over to Holly. "What the hell was that about?"

tbc...


	23. Chapter 23

Fix You

Chapter: 23

Pairing: Robert and Holly

Rating: PG

"What the hell was that about?" he asked as he made his way over to the bed. "You know what? Nevermind. It doesn't matter. All I care about right now is you." he said as he leaned over and pressed a light kiss to her forehead. "How do you feel, luv?"

"My head hurts a little but other than that I'm fine." she replied. "Anna said that the fall didn't hurt the baby."

"No it didn't." he confirmed. "The baby is perfectly fine. I saw so with my very own eyes."

"You saw the baby?" Holly asked. "When?"

"I was in the room with you when Dr. Meadows did an ultrasound." he told her as he sat down on the bed. "I hope that was okay."

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, it is Luke's child." Robert pointed out. "I wouldn't want him to think that I was taking over as the father to his child."

Holly nodded, understandingly. "I guess I'm going to have to tell Luke." she said. "And when I tell him I'm going to have to tell him everything."

"What exactly do you mean by everything?"

"I'm going to have to tell him about the baby and the fall I took this evening." she said. "As well as my hesitation about having the baby in the first place."

"Are you really going to tell him that you considering terminating your pregnancy?" he asked. "Because we both know that Luke isn't going to take that very well at all."

"He deserves to know the truth."

"He deserves to know that he's going to a father again." he replied. "Other than that your decisions are none of his business." he said as he leaned forward and gently kissed her lips. "I was so scared." he confessed. "There for a moment I thought I had lost you all over again. I'm sorry I grabbed for you on the stairs, I shouldn't have done that."

"I knew better than to jerk away like that." she replied. "It was an accident and I don't want you to, for one brief moment, blame yourself. I'm fine and the baby's fine and that's all that matters. Now when can I go home?" she asked. "I want to see Charlie."

"They want to keep you for observation over night."

"I don't want to be alone." Holly said. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course."

Scorpio Residence

Anna carefully laid Charlie down in his bed and pulled the blankets up over top of him. He had slept all the way home from Felicia's house and instead of waking him up she carried him up to bed. He was such a sweet little boy, he reminded her so much of Robin when she was a child. And he had Holly's eyes, so full of life and energy.

"Mommy?" he said half asleep.

"No, it's Anna." she said as she sat down beside him on the bed. "Can I get you something."

"Where's Mommy?" Charlie asked. "I want Mommy."

She gently stroke his hair. "Mummy isn't here right now." she told him. "She had to take care of something with Robert."

"When she coming back, Anna?" he asked.

"Very soon." she told him. "I promise."

The Next Morning

Holly awoke in the next morning in the safety and security of Robert's warm, loving embrace. She wanted it be to like this every morning for the rest of their lives, but deep down she knew that it could never happen. Once Luke found out the truth he was going to be possessive and controlling and the fact that she had lied to him would make it a thousand times worse.

Having and raising and loving her unborn child was one of the most important things in her life right now other than Charlie and she knew that to give her children the very best she could that she would have to put them first. What she wanted and what she needed no longer mattered. And that meant leaving any hope of a future with Robert far behind.

"Morning, luv." Robert said groggily as he pulled her closer to him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes." she smiled. "Did you?"

"With you in my arms I could sleep absolutely anywhere and it would be peaceful." he replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Holly answered. "My head doesn't hurt anymore. I hope this means that I can go home now."

"I'm sure you can." he said. "We could pick up Charlie and spend the day at the park."

"Robert, when I say home I mean my home." she clarified. "With Luke."

tbc...


	24. Chapter 24

Fix You

Chapter: 24

Pairing: Robert and Holly

Rating: PG

It had been a month since Holly had felt the safety and security of Robert's arms around her. Now she woke up cold and next to Luke feeling nothing but obligation. Doubting herself was now an everyday thing. She doubted everything she did and every move she made. She was beginning to believe that continuing with her pregnancy was the worst mistake of her life. She had never felt so miserable in her entire life. Being pregnant was suppose to mean happiness and joy not resentment and fear.

Luke had taken the news of his impending fatherhood rather well despite the fact that she lied to him in the first place. He was just relieved that Holly and the baby were okay. The fact that she was willing to come back to him so that their child could have a family was beyond his expectations. Not only did he have Holly back but she had chosen him over Robert, the love of her life.

Holly was so unbelievably sick of pretend to be happy that she thought that she was going to go insane. Being Luke's loving, devoted wife was more torture than she ever imagined. Divorce proceedings had been started and soon she would legally be Luke's wife. She couldn't seem to understand why something she wanted so much two years ago was now a burden.

The last thing Holly wanted to do was resent the child that she was carrying but deep down she knew she wouldn't be in this position of she wasn't pregnant. The current situation wasn't fair to anyone. Especially not to her innocent child. She finally got up out of bed and headed for the shower. The changes in her body were becoming more and more apparent with every passing day. Now there was no denying the fact that she was carrying life within her although she wanted to pretend she wasn't.

After her shower she put on the loosest clothes she could find and headed downstairs only to find Anna sitting in her livingroom. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she paused on the stairs. "Don't you have things to do?"

"I came to see you." she told her. "You've been avoiding everyone like the plague. Do you ever leave the house anymore?"

"Yes, of course!" she said defensively.

"Oh, really?" Anna asked. "Where do you go?"

Holly just looked at her for several long moments. "Places."

"Places?" she questioned. "It's noon, Holly, and you're just getting out of bed. Something isn't right, why can't you just admit it?"

"Everything is fine." she insisted. "The baby is fine and that's all that matters."

"No." Anna argued. "If you're not okay then your baby isn't okay either. When's the last time Charles stayed the night here? When's the last time you've been able to tuck him in at night?"

"Charles may not always stay here, but I spend time with him everyday." she replied. "And I do tuck him into bed every night before I leave Mac's."

"Yeah." she sighed. "You do tuck him in before you leave, but I'm the one who has to tuck him back in a few hours later when he wakes up crying for his mummy, wanting to know where she is."

Holly turned away from Anna and started heading toward the kitchen, not wanting her to know how much her words affected her. Charles was the most important person in her life, but she didn't feel like herself and she didn't want him to pick up on the tension so instead she limited her time with him and tried to remain happy and focused whilst she was with him.

Anna got up off the sofa and followed her into the kitchen. "Holly, you're not happy here." she said. "Why can't you just admit that so you can move on? Don't you want to be happy?"

Holly opened the refrigerator door and pulled out the carton of milk. "Yes I want to be happy." she replied. "I am happy."

"How are you happy?" she asked as she handed her a glass out of the cabinet. "Because you seem pretty bloody miserable from where I'm standing."

"I didn't ask for your opinion." she said as she poured the milk into the glass and then placed the carton back in the refrigerator. "And what I do is none of your business."

"Of course it's my business." Anna replied. "This is Port Charles, everything is everyone else's business. Come on, Holly, you have to snap out of this funk that you're in, it isn't healthy."

"Don't you think that if I could snap out of it I would?" Holly asked, finally alluding that there might be a problem. "Things are more complicated that you know."

"It's not that hard." she told her. "You're not happy. Just admit that so you can do something about it, because the longer you go on pretending like this the harder it's going to be."

"I know!" she snapped. "But what in bloody hell am I suppose to do? Just up and leave?"

"If that would make you happier, hell yes!" Anna replied. "I don't know what in the world you were thinking in coming back here to Luke after you knew that your relationship with him was over. And you're a smart enough woman to know that a baby doesn't keep two people together."

"What do you want me to do Anna?!" she asked. "It's harder than it sounds to admit that I was wrong, that I failed, and move on."

"Why don't you just start by saying the words out loud." she suggested. "And I know that you're scared because if you think that if you say the words then its going to make them true when the truth is that they're already true rather you can say them or not."

"Why are you been so insistent?"

"Because you're making everyone miserable." Anna told her. "And you're driving Robert absolutely insane."

"Robert said he understood my choice and that he would stand by them."

"Yeah, well, he lied." she replied. "Because without you in his life he has no idea what to do."

"He managed without me before." Holly said. "He can do it again."

Anna shook her head. "It was different then." she told her. "He thought you were dead and he was trying to move on thinking that it was what you would want for him. He's spent the past four years pining for you and when he finally gets close enough you shove him away and turn your back thinking that it will make it easier. And you couldn't be more wrong, Holly."

tbc...


	25. Chapter 25

Fix You

Chapter: 25

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: PG

"I didn't realize that you were still an expert on what Robert wanted and needed." Holly said, bitterly. "But I assure you the only connection I share with him is Charles."

"So now you're delusional too?" Anna asked. "I didn't realize that was a symptom of pregnancy."

"I'm not being delusional." she insisted. "I'm being practical. Robert and I are over and we have been for a very long time now."

"Making everyone around you miserable, including yourself, is practical?" she asked. "How the hell do you get that?"

"I'm making a home for my child with two, married parents." she explained. "I want my children to grow up in a stable environment."

"Luke Spencer is stable?" she asked. "And how in bloody hell are you going to raise your children in a stable environment? You're so miserable right now that you probably can't even stand yourself."

Holly looked away from her. "Why exactly are you here?" she questioned as she had a seat in the kitchen chair. "I'm sure you have a thousand other better things to do. At least something that doesn't include me."

"I'm here because I want to be." Anna told her. "Besides someone needs to help you through this before you drown in your own tears."

"Who said I was crying?"

"You're eyes are kind of puffy and a little red." she pointed out. "There's no denying it."

She let out a heavy sigh. "I've missed up everything, Anna." she confessed. "I was so close to having everything I always dreamed of and then everything changed."

"Why did everything change?" she asked. "Why did it have to change?"

"Because I want my child to know his father." Holly said. "It's important to me."

"He could know his father even if you and Luke weren't together." she told her. "You could be happy right now, Holly. You could be with Robert."

"It's not that simple, Anna."

"Why isn't it?" she asked. "There's nothing standing in your way but your so called commitment to Luke and if you're this miserable then he can't be all that happy either."

"Luke is happy." she insisted. "And he's very excited about the baby."

"I understand that he's excited about the baby, but is he happy in your relationship?" Anna asked. "Because from my stand point Luke looks at you and his child as prizes, a way to show Robert that he won."

Holly looked away from her, she knew that Anna was right, that her marriage to Luke was to only prove to Robert that he was the better man, the one that she had chosen. "I know what I'm doing." she told her as she gently massaged her abdomen where she had felt a sudden dull pain. "Everything will be fine."

"Are you alright?" she questioned, concerned.

"Yeah." she breathed out as she slid her hand around to her back, following the moving pains. "Just some pains that come along with pregnancy."

"How long have you had the pains?"

She shrugged. "A few days." she answered. "I had them when I was pregnant with Charlie too. It's something about the stomach muscles stretching and expanding. It's not a big deal."

Anna looked at her quizzically. "Then why do you look like you're in excruciating pain?"

"Because it hurts." Holly replied. "I have a person living inside of me that's growing of course it's going to be uncomfortable."

"Maybe I should take you to the hospital." she suggested.

"No!" Holly quickly protested. "I'll be fine." she said just as another pain shot through her stomach, only this one was much sharper and more painful from the last few. She clutched her abdomen in pain, crying out softly.

Kelly's

Robert sat across from Charlie who was making a huge mess out of his hot fudge ice cream sundae. He was wearing more than he had eaten. "Wow." Robert breathed out as he watched his son. "Your Mummy is going to have a fit when she see's you."

Charlie looked up at him, ice cream smeared across his little face. "Why?"

"Because you've covered in ice cream."

He smiled. "I like it."

"Yeah, I know." Robert said, laughing. "But you should aim for your mouth more and not your shirt."

Charlie piled some ice cream and hot fudge on his spoon and leaned across the table. "Have a bite." he offered, ice cream dripping everywhere. "You'll love it."

Robert ate off what was on the spoon. "Yummy." she smiled.

"Now you got it on you, Robbie." he said, pointing at a spot on Robert's shirt. "You're messy."

Ruby came walking up to the table. "Robert." she said. "I need to talk to you for a moment." she told him. "Hello Charlie, are you enjoying your ice cream?"

Charlie smiled. "Yes."

"I'll be right back." Robert told Charlie as he walked over to the side with Ruby. "What's the matter?"

"Anna just called looking for you." she told him. "She took Holly to the hospital about an hour ago."

tbc...


	26. Chapter 26

Fix You

Chapter: 26

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: PG

Robert made a mad dash into the hospital, not stopping until he was standing in front of the nurses station. "Bobbie, where's Holly?" he asked, hurriedly. "Anna brought her in a little while ago."

"Holly is down the hall in room 212." she told him. "The doctor is with her right now."

"Thanks." he replied as he quickly made his way down the hall and toward her room. As he approached he saw Anna leaning up against the wall, waiting. "How's Holly?"

"I don't know." she replied. "She seems calm and content, but that doesn't mean anything."

"So she and the baby are okay?" he asked.

Anna shook her head. "Holly had a miscarriage."

"What?!" he asked in shock. "Then she's not okay. What happened?"

"I went by her house to talk to her and everything was fine." she explained. "Then she started having some pain in her back and in her stomach. Apparently she had been spotting for a few days."

"When you say that she's okay what do you mean?" Robert questioned. "Is she understandably upset or is she in shock? What?"

"I think she's upset." Anna replied. "But she also seems relieved."

Robert nodded. "Well it was an incredibly difficult situation."

"Yeah." she agreed. "And Luke is about to make it a hell of a lot worse."

Luke came walking toward them . "What the hell happened?" he asked. "Is the baby all right?"

"Dr. Meadows is in with her now." Anna told him. "I'm sure she'll talk to you as soon as she comes out."

"Were you with her?" Luke asked Robert.

"No." Anna answered. "I was with her."

Luke nodded. "What happened?" he asked. "What was she doing?"

"If you're implying that Holly did something to cause this then think again." Robert said, angrily. "You're not concerned about Holly at all, the only thing you care about is your child."

"That's not true!" Luke yelled. "What the hell are you even doing here? Holly is with me, not you."

Robert could feel himself becoming more and more furious with ever single word coming out of Luke's mouth. Instead of knocking some sense into him like he wanted to he simply walked off, leaving Anna to deal with him.

"You're such an ass." she said bluntly. "You have no idea how to communicate with people."

"Holly is my wife!" he said. "I know what she needs and what she wants."

"Oh, do you?" Anna asked. "If you know so bloody much then why is Holly so miserable?"

"She's not miserable." Luke insisted. "She enjoys being married to me."

"Is that why she sleeps half the day away, hardly ever leaves the house and walks around in a fog?" she questioned him. "Or is it because she's just so miserable when you're gone?"

"Holly and I have some problems." he admitted. "But we've decided to work things out now. Especially for the sake of our baby."

"You can't be serious." she sighed. "How the hell do you expect to raise a baby in the environment you and Holly share? She won't even let Charlie stay in the same house with the two of you overnight. Do you honestly think that the birth of a baby is going to make all your problems vanish into thin air?"

"No!" he said sternly. "But it is what's best for my child!"

"Mr. Spencer?" Dr. Meadows said as she came out of Holly's room. "You and I need to discuss your wife's condition."

Luke nodded. "Of course." he said. "Is the baby alright?"

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Spencer." the doctor said softly. "Holly has suffered a miscarriage. It's going to take her a little while to recover so try and be patient with her. She's going to go through a range of emotions and it would be best if the two of you talked them out instead of letting them build up. Holly's resting now, but you can go in and sit with her. Please have me paged if you need me or have any questions."

"Thank you." he mumbled. Luke watched as Dr. Meadows walked off and down the hallway. "Dammit." he yelled as he punched the wall. "Why does she always lose my children?"

"It's not her fault." Anna said, disgusted by his actions. "You don't give a damn about Holly at all do you? The only thing you cared about was that baby. That's the only reason you agreed to work things out with her isn't it?"

"I don't answer to you, Devane." he said as he started to walk away.

"Where in bloody hell are you going?" she asked. "Holly just lost a child, your child, you just can't walk out on her."

"I have some things that need to be taken care of." he called out as he continued to walk down the hallway. "Robert Scorpio, for starters." he mumbled under his breath. "I'll get you this time."

tbc...


	27. Chapter 27

Fix You

Chapter: 27

Pairing: Robert and Holly

Rating: PG

Holly slept rather peacefully, despite her surroundings, for the first time since she woke up in Robert's arms. Her first thought upon awaking was Charlie, she had missed him so much. Since she went back to Luke everything had been pure hell and it was an environment that she didn't want him in. Charlie was going to be confused enough he found out that Robert, not Mac, was his father.

She opened her eyes only to see Mac sitting in the chair, sleeping, beside her. "Mac?" she called out. "Mac?!"

"Holly." he said as he bolted up. "You're awake."

"Yes." she smiled faintly. "How long have you been here?"

"Just for a little while." he said.

"What time is it?" she asked.

Mac glanced down at his watch. "Almost five o'clock." he answered. "You've only been asleep a few hours. How do you feel?"

"Better than I was." Holly told him. "They gave me something for the pain and it seems to be helping. Have you talked to Luke?"

He shook his head. "No." he answered. "Anna said that Dr. Meadows spoke with Luke when he got here and then he left."

"That doesn't surprise me." she sighed. "Luke is nothing if not selfish. He'll probably blame me for the miscarriage."

"It wasn't your fault."

Holly nodded. "I know, but it doesn't stop me from questioning everything I may have done wrong." she replied. "Maybe I just wasn't meant to have Luke's children."

Townhouse

Robert opened the door to see Luke standing before him. "Luke." he said, confused. "Why aren't you at the hospital? Why aren't you with Holly?"

"Holly lost the baby." Luke said, bitterly. "And it's your fault."

"My fault?" he repeated. "How the hell is it my fault?"

"You couldn't stay away from her." he accused. "You were the reason she was walking around in a daze. My child never mattered to her, not with you back, not when she could be having your children instead."

"I don't know where you're getting all this, but you couldn't be more wrong, Luke." he told him. "Holly wanted to be a family. She was willing to give up everything to make that happen."

"Well, don't think that things are going to change just because she lost the baby." he said. "Holly and I will stay together."

"She's miserable with you Luke." he pointed out. "Why can't you understand that?"

"And why can't you understand that she picked me and not you?" Luke asked. "I want you to stay out of our lives, just like you thought I should stay out of yours all those years ago."

"I'm going to tell you what I told you all those years ago." Robert said. "Holly is a grown woman and she thinks for herself and if you think you're going to stop her then you've got another thing coming to you."

Luke was absolutely livid. He drew back his fist and quickly swung forward, hitting Robert right in the jaw. "Stay away from Holly." he warned. "Or next time its going to be a helluva lot worse."

Scorpio Residence Two Days Later

After a few days in the hospital Holly was finally released. She knew that she couldn't go back home, back to Luke's. Hell, he hadn't even bothered to see her once he found out she lost their baby.He was simply being an ass. Something he was rather good at.

Mac opened the front door of the house so that she could enter. "What can I get you?" he asked. "A cup of tea?"

"No, thank you." she said. "I'm fine. I would like to see Charlie though. Where is he? With Anna?"

"No." he answered as he took her hand and led her over to the sofa. "Robert and Charlie were going to go to the zoo today, I thought you could rest until they got here."

"They've been spending a lot of time together, haven't they?" Holly asked. "And I was being too wrapped up in pitying myself to notice."

"Holly." he said softly. "You were doing what you thought was best and that's all any of us can do."

"I've made so many mistakes." she confessed. "But things are going to be different this time. I know exactly what I want and I'm not going to let anything stand in my way."

"What is it that you want?" Mac asked.

Holly smiled. "Robert." she replied. "I want Robert."

tbc...


	28. Chapter 28

Fix You

Chapter: 28

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: PG

4 Weeks Later

Holly had been spending most of her free time with Robert and Charlie. They had spent time at the park and at the zoo and at the carnival. Things felt right, they way they were suppose to be. The way that she had always envisioned them and something she thought that would never happen. She hoped that Robert felt the same way, that he was just as happy as she was.

Everything had been moving so smoothly, a little slow, but they seemed to be content with the pace. They were slowly becoming a family, a real family, something they both had dreamed of. As much as they wanted to tell Charlie the truth they decided that it would be best to wait a while longer. He was still so young and it would only complicate what was suppose to be a very carefree time in his life.

It had was very important to everyone involved for Mac to remain a constant in Charlie's life. He was his father before he was born and for the past three years of his life. To rip Mac away from him would not only hurt Mac, but Charlie as well. Robert becoming his father and Mac becoming his uncle was going to be a long, delicate process.

It had been about a month since Holly had lost the baby. At times she would find herself wondering what her child would have been like, what he or she would have looked like, but those moments were few and far between. Something that bothered her when she thought about it too much. She didn't feel as attached as she should have. She could only see the baby as a way for Luke to hang on to her, at least that's what she told herself.

"Well, Charlie is fast asleep." Robert announced as he made his way down the stairs. "I think he was asleep before his head hit the pillow."

"We had a very busy day." she said. "And he did catch the most fish."

He smiled as he sat down beside her. "Well, Charlie did get a little help from Mummy." he replied. "I had to do it all by myself."

"Poor baby." she teased. "You only caught one fish."

"But it was a big fish." he replied. "In fact it was the biggest fish."

"Are you saying size matters?" Holly laughed.

Robert smiled. "I don't know, luv." he replied. "You tell me."

"I suppose it does." she smiled. "In fish, that is."

"In fish." he agreed as he glanced down at his watch. "It's only eight thirty, still early. So what do you want to do?" he asked. "Watch a movie?"

"Is that all you can think of?" she said as she arched an eyebrow. "Charlie's upstairs, sound asleep, no one else is here and they only thing you're interested in is watching a movie?"

"Did you have something else in mind?" he asked.

Holly moved closer to him. "Oh, I had several other things in mind." she told him. "And watching a movie didn't even make the top twenty."

Robert watched intently as she moved closer and closer to him until her mouth was covering his. He immediately parted his lips allowing her to deep their kiss. His hands threaded in her hair, pulling her as close to him as he possibly could whilst her tongue expertly explored his mouth. As their kiss grew more intense, he slowly maneuvered Holly backward, his mouth not once leaving hers.

He trailed hot, open mouth kisses down her neck, setting her nearly aflame. Her fingers worked the buttons on his shirt, skillfully, undoing them at breakneck speed. She ran her hands up and down his bare chest and then under the fabric to his smooth back. There was nothing she wanted more than to make love with him, to have him hold her in his arms again. She wanted the feeling of safety and security and love embracing her tightly.

Suddenly everything stopped. Robert abruptly pulled away from her. "I'm sorry." he apologized as he sat up. "We can't..."

"We can't?" she asked, a little upset. "Robert, Charlie's sound asleep upstairs he's not going to catch us."

He shook his head. "It's not Charlie." he said as he got up off the sofa. "I just don't think that we're ready."

"Robert." she sighed, starting to get a little annoyed. "It's not like it's the first time."

"I know." he replied, buttoning up his shirt. "But it is the first time since you..."

"Lost the baby." Holly finished for him. "It's been a month, Robert. It's completely safe..."

"It's not about you being physically ready, Holly." he said. "It's about you being emotionally ready."

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"It's just that we both know that having a miscarriage takes some time to work through." he replied. "I just think you need a little more time, that's all."

"I'm fine." she insisted.

He shook his head. "I don't think you are." he said. "I don't think you've had time to sort out your emotions."

"The first time this happened you were pushing me to move on with my life." she pointed out. "And that's exactly what I'm doing now."

"You were devastated last time." Robert replied. "You could barely function."

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe I've learnt something from the past?" she asked, angrily. "What good would laying in bed all day accomplish? I have another child who needs me."

"I didn't mean to upset you." he said. "I just don't want you to rush through things."

"I loved my baby." she said on the verge of tears. "And losing him was painful but that doesn't mean that my life had to end as well."

"Holly, I never said that." he told her. "I never said you didn't love your baby and that it wasn't hard for you to lose him."

"I don't want to talk about it." she replied as she headed for the stairs. "I'm going to tuck Charlie in and then I'm going home."

"Holly, wait!"

tbc...


	29. Chapter 29

Fix You

Chapter: 29

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: PG

Holly Sutton sat first class on her flight to London, England. She tried as hard as she could to keep her mind off of Charlie and kept telling herself that he was much better off with his father and not his cold hearted, unfeeling mother. Saying goodbye to her sleeping son was the hardest thing she would ever do and now she just need something to keep her mind off of it.

Perhaps Robert did her a favor by rejecting her. Maybe the only thing he really wanted was Charles, his son. Maybe she didn't matter to him at all. Thinking about Robert took her mind off of her son but it seemed to enrage her as well. Things were complicated and they were both emotionally unstable just like the night in February that he joined her in the shower, the night their son was conceived.

So she sat in her window seat, sipping sherry, thinking about how things were going to be once she arrive in the United Kingdom. She wanted to stop in to see Barry first and foremost. He had helped her move on with her life in the past and hopefully he would be able to help her out this time as well.

Her thoughts were sudden interrupted by a familiar voice. "Holly?" he asked. "Is that you?"

She slowly turned her head to see Simon Romero staring back at her. "Simon." she breathed out. "You're alive."

"Yes." he said as he took a seat beside her. "Shocked?"

"Not really." she replied. "It would take a lot to kill you."

"You're so sweet."

"Well." she sighed. "It wasn't exactly a compliment, but if you want to take it as one go right ahead."

"Thank you." he said. "I believe I will. So where are you heading to now?"

"Home."

Simon nodded. "And where would that be?"

"To London." she answered. "I'm off to make a fresh start."

"Don't tell me you've been living in Port Charles all these years."

"I have." Holly replied. "But now I'm ready to return home to England. It really is where I belong."

"So what are you running from?" he asked.

"Nothing."

Simon smiled. "Let me rephrase that." he said. "Who are you running from?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"You were always running from something or someone." he told her. "Why should this time be any different?"

"If you don't mind, I'd really rather not talk about my personal life." she requested. "It's entirely too messy at the moment."

"So you are running from someone." he concluded. "But don't worry I'm not going to ask you who."

"Thank you." Holly replied. "So where are you heading, Simon?"

"To London." he answered. "I have a little business to take care of there. Perhaps you and I could have dinner together."

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Simon."

"So the truth is out." he said with a smile. "You are running from a man."

"I thought we weren't going to go into this?"

"We're not." he agreed. "As long as you have dinner with me tomorrow night."

"I think that's blackmail."

"You would know, Holly." he smiled. "Wouldn't you?"

"That's all in the past." she assured him. "I'm a different person now than I was back then."

"Then all the more reason for you to join me for dinner." Simon replied. "I want to meet the new and improved Holly Sutton."

"I don't know..."

"What are you afraid of?" he asked. "Afraid that I'll sweep you off your feet yet again?"

"You always did like a challenge."

"So did you." he reminded her. "So what do you say, dinner?"

Holly desperately wanted something to take her mind off of things. Something where she didn't have to think. Something to help drown the pain. "Dinner sounds great."

Simon smiled rather smugly. "Wonderful."

tbc...


	30. Chapter 30

Fix You

Chapter: 30

Pairing: Robert and Holly

Rating: PG

Mac's House

Anna was stretched out on the sofa, flipping through the pages of a book. It had been a rather quiet day, Robin was at school and Mac was at work and she assumed that Holly and Robert and Charlie were together at the penthouse. So it was just her and her book with classical music playing softly in the background. She couldn't remember having a more relaxing day.

After she read through a few more pages she placed the book on the table and picked her glass of wine. She made her way into the kitchen to refill it before she headed upstairs. The only thing that could make the day better was a nice, long, hot bubble bath. And with Holly living there she was more than sure there would be a large variety to choose from. As she made her way up the stairs, she heard the door open and then close.

"Anna?" Robert called out. "Where's Holly?"

She turned around to look at him. "She's not here." she said. "I thought she was with you."

"No." he replied. "I haven't seen her since she left the house last night. Didn't she come home?"

"I don't know." she answered. "I haven't seen her but that doesn't mean she didn't come home. Maybe she left early this morning and I missed her."

"Damn." he breathed out. "Do you know where she might be?"

"If she's not with you then I have no clue." Anna replied. "Maybe she's at Bobbie's or Ruby's."

"Holly's is currently avoiding all of the Spencer's."

"What about Sean and Tiffany?" she asked. "Or Celia's?"

"I guess its worth a shot." Robert replied as he ran his hand through his hair. "But I have feeling she's not going to be at either of those places.

"Where do you think she is?"

"I don't know." he sighed.

"You must have some idea of where she is."

"Holly was upset when she left the townhouse last night." he told her. "I'm afraid that she's going to lash out and do something she regrets. And the place where she could do the most damage in a very short amount of time is England."

"You think she went home." she concluded. "But you really don't think she'd just up and leave her son do you?"

"Holly's not thinking rationally." he said. "After everything that's happened I think she's beyond the point of confusion. If Holly is in England then she's going to be involved again with her family in no time at all."

"Why don't you let me go after her?"

England

Barry had greeted Holly at the airport and then escorted her back to his London townhouse where he caught her up on the family. She, in return, told him why she had decided to return to England and rejoin them. He tried his damndest to talk her out of reentering the family business, but she insisted. She told him that it was the life she was meant to lead and that being a wife and a mother just wasn't for her.

He knew that she was upset over the loss of her baby and the crumble for her marriage as well as Robert reappearing after pretending to be dead for four years and that eventually she would come to her senses and want out. He also knew that when it came to something Holly wanted she always found a way to get it and that this time would be no different. Giving into her would mean the sooner she would decide that the life of a con-artist just wasn't the life for her and that she would return to Robert and Charles, where they both knew she belonged.

Simon Romero had invited Holly to the fanciest, more romantic restaurant in all of London. He reserved them a table on a private, moonlit balcony and ordered the most expensive bottle of champagne on the list. He wanted the entire night to be perfect, the night he planned to woo Holly back into his arms and not let her get away from him the second time around.

There was a soft knock on the door of Holly's suite and when she opened it she found Simon standing on the other side, a bouquet of red roses in his arm. He had a smug smile spread across his face. "Holly, you look absolutely radiant." he complimented her, leaning in to lightly kiss her cheek.

"Thank you." she smiled.

"I have a wonderful evening planned." Simon told her as he stepped inside the livingroom. "Dinner and dancing and then a moonlit stroll down the streets of London. I'm going to show you the best time you've had in years."

3 Hours Later

A half inebriated Holly fumbled with the keys to unlock her hotel room door as Simon pressed kisses to the back of her neck. She could feel his fingers on the back of her dress and she knew that if she didn't get the door open soon the passing people were going to get quite a show. Finally after a few minutes of struggling she pushed the door open, letting them inside.

Simon spun her around and pushed her up against the now closed door, his mouth now attached to the side of her neck. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders and immediately went for the buttons on his shirt. It felt so good to be wanted. Perhaps Simon could provide her with something that Robert couldn't. After all Robert deserved far better than she could ever give him.

They quickly moved from the door to the sofa, shedding a few items of clothing along the way. Holly's mouth covered his, wanting to shut out all the memories and thoughts and feelings about Robert. She wanted to drown in her misery. She wanted to punish herself for being less.

Simon's hands pulled at the remaining clothing on her body, trying to get it off whilst never moving his mouth away from her's. He desperately wanted her. He wanted things with her to be different the second time around. It was as if she was giving him the perfect opportunity to make his move, to make her his.

The door to the room opened. Anna stood in shock at the scene before her. It made her entire head spin. She placed her hand on the door with every intention of leaving, but instead she stepped inside and slammed the door closed behind her. The sound of the closing door echoed throughout the room and Holly and Simon both pulled apart.

"What in bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Anna asked.

Holly moved off of Simon. "Anna." she gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Preventing you from making the biggest mistake of your life."

Townhouse

Robert sat down at his desk and opened the drawer to his left. He pulled out a small, black velvet box and slowly opened it. Inside there was the most exquisite diamond ring that he had ever laid eyes on. A ring that he someday hoped to present to Holly. He wanted the three of them to be a family more than anything in the world.

tbc..


	31. Chapter 31

Fix You

Chapter: 31

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: PG

"Anna." Holly gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Preventing you from making the biggest mistake of your life." she replied. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"That's none of your business." she said. "What I do in my life is none of your concern, Anna. So get out and go home."

"I most certainly will not!"

Simon stood up to join Holly. "Who are you?" he asked. "And don't you know how to knock?"

"And don't you know that Holly is a married woman?" Anna retorted. "Or don't you care?"

"You're married?" he asked as he turned to face her. "You never told me that."

"I'm in the process of a divorce." she answered. "Besides like rather or not I'm married even matters to you."

Simon nodded. "You're quite right, it doesn't." he replied. "Now, Anna, whoever you are, if you'll excuse us we having something much more important to get back to."

"Well." Anna sighed. "I'm not leaving so whatever it is that the two of you are going to do I'm going to stay right here and watch."

Holly was now extremely annoyed not only by Anna's presence but by the fact that the only things she could think of were Robert and Charlie. "Please, just go." she told her. "I know that Robert sent you over here looking for me, just tell him you couldn't find me and go home."

"Robert?" Simon asked. "Robert Scorpio? You're still married to him? The one and only love of your life? The man that noone else can compare to?"

"Yes." Anna answered for her. "That Robert."

He picked up his shirt and tie and dinner jacket. "I'm sorry, Holly." he said. "I'm not about to help you drown your memory of him. Not again." Simon slipped on his shirt and jacket. "I had a great time tonight and if you ever decide to give up on Robert, and I mean really give up on him, give me a call."

Holly watched as Simon walked out the door, closing it behind him. "Dammit Anna!" she cried out. "Look what you've done!"

"Look what I've done?" she asked. "Look what you've done."

"You came all the way to England and shredded the last chance I had at happiness."

"Happiness?" she questioned. "You had all the happiness that anyone could ever hope for at home and you threw it all away to come over here and climb into bed with that guy."

"I didn't plan to come over here just for Simon." Holly said defensively. "I met up with him on the plane and he invited me to dinner so we could catch up.

Anna reached down and picked Holly's dress up off the floor. "I'm so sorry that I interrupted dessert." she said, sarcastically. She handed her the red dress in her hand. "Get dressed." she said. "Then you and I are going to have a little talk."

Holly took the dress and headed for the other room. A few minutes later she emerged in a bathrobe to find Anna sitting on the couch waiting for her. " Can we please do this quickly?" Holly asked as she sat down on the chair adjacent to her. "I have things to take care of."

"Holly, I'm only going to ask this one more time and I want an answer this time, okay?" she said. "What in bloody hell are you doing?!"

"I'm doing exactly what I'm suppose to do." she replied. "I've decide to return to the family business."

"The family business." she repeated. "You'd rather be a con artist than a wife to Robert and a mother to Charles? You're going to have to explain this to me, Holly, because I don't understand how or why you came to this conclusion. So please, please enlighten me."

"It's really quite simple." Holly replied. "I'm a horrible mother and Charles deserves so much better than I could ever give him so I've decide to return home and do something I'm good at instead of screwing up my child's life."

"Okay." she sighed. "I'm not really following you here, Holly. And I don't know if its because your logic is kind of fucked up on this one or because you're drunk, but..."

"I am not drunk!" she interjected. "Simon and I had a little champagne with dinner."

"Yes, but how much...what is it that you drink?" she asked, searching her mind. "Sherry. How much sherry did you have before dinner?"

"A little." Holly answered honestly. "What difference does it make?"

"A hell of a lot." Anna replied. "What on earth gave you the idea that you were a horrible mother? I've seen you with Charlie and the way you look at him like he's the most precious, loved little boy in the entire world, the way he makes you smile at the mention of his name. When you come in the door and he sees you, even if you were only gone for an hour or so, he runs into your arms and gives you the biggest hug because he missed you so much. That doesn't sound like a horrible mother to me, Holly, it sounds like a damn good one."

Holly looked away from Anna. "Charlie was my only reason for living for a very long time." she said softly. "But I've carried and lost another child that I don't think I loved as much as Charlie and if that doesn't make me a horrible mother then I don't know what does. You're suppose to love your children equally. I didn't." she cried. "I couldn't."

Anna got up off the sofa and walked over to where Holly was sitting. "You loved your child, we both know that you did. What you hated was the situation you were in. I guess I just don't understand why you went back to Luke when you had Robert waiting in the wings. He's so in love with you and he was prepared to be there for you during your pregnancy but you pushed him away. You choose to go back to Luke knowing that it would make you miserable. And that makes this entire situation you're fault. You brought this on yourself and now you think that you get to drop all your responsibilities and flee to England so that you can bed Romeo and drink sherry all day and it's just not going to happen."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"I'm the person that's going to drag your ass back to Port Charles kicking and screaming if you don't come to your senses and agree to come back on your own." she said. "Now talk to me. Why did you push Robert away?"

"I'm scared." Holly admitted. "So much has changed since Robert and I were together. I'm afraid that if we do try to get back together that things aren't going to be the same and then we're going to be stuck because we won't be able to admit it."

tbc...


	32. Chapter 32

Fix You

Chapter: 32

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: PG-13

Anna slowed down in front of the townhouse and parked the car.

"What are you doing?" Holly asked. "Why are we stopping here?"

"We're not." she replied. "You are."

Holly gave her a strange look. "Why?" she asked. "Robert and I have nothing to say to each other."

"Oh, I think you have plenty to talk about."

"You told him what happened in England didn't you?" she questioned. "You told him about Simon."

"No." Anna answered. "I didn't tell him about Simon. I thought you would want to do that yourself and besides its not really my place to tell him."

"Robert and I are Charlie's parents and nothing more." she insisted. "I've made far too many mistakes this time around for him to ever forgive me and I certainly don't blame him. So please start the engine and take me home like you promised."

"And I kept my promise." she said. "I've brought you home."

"This isn't my home, Anna." she replied, sadly. "Not anymore."

"Why are you being so difficult?" she asked. "You know what, it doesn't matter. Get out of the car and go inside."

"I don't want to."

"Holly!" she yelled. "Get out of the car and go inside. Robert's waiting on you."

"I can't." she insisted. "I can't face, Robert. Not right now anyway."

"Fine!" Anna said as she opened the car door and got out. She walked around to the other side and opened the passenger door. "Come on, Holly, get of the car. You owe it to yourself and to Robert to talk things out."

Holly silently got out of the car. "Fine." she agreed once she was halfway down the walk. "But if this blows up I'm blaming you Anna Devane!"

"And if it works do I get the credit for that too?" she called out as she got back in the car. "Because it's going to!"

She watched as Anna drove off laughing, damn she was going to get her for this one way or another. Holly turned around to knock on the door only to find Robert standing in front of her. Suddenly she was unable to speak. Unable to move. He was going to hate her forever. Holly found herself taking a step backward, wanting to put as much distance between them as possible.

Robert could see the fear in her eyes, the confusion, the scared little girl hiding inside her and he wanted nothing more than to comfort her, to tell her that everything was going to be okay again. When she stepped away from him he immediately knew that something more had happened whilst she was gone, she almost seemed afraid of him.

Instinctively he reached out for her, wanting to hold her in his arms. His hand brushed against hers and when she didn't pull back he took her hand and drew her into his warm embrace. When he felt her relax in his arms he inwardly released the breath that he had been holding in. Finally having her back in his arms made him feel complete, he never wanted to let her go.

After a few moments Holly's conscience got the best of her and she abruptly pulled out of his embrace. "I'm sorry." she apologized. "I can't do this."

"Holly." he said as he reached for her only for her to flinch away. "What's the matter."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I don't want you to hate me."

Having heard those words from her before he knew that something was wrong. He knew that something must have happened in England, something that she must regret. "Holly, come inside." he instructed. "You and I can talk about whatever it is that's bothering you."

"But, Robert." she cried. "You don't understand. You don't understand what I've done. You'll never be able to forgive me."

He took her hand and led her inside the house, closing the door behind them. "Holly, I could never hate you." he told her. "I love you so much and I know you know that."

Holly leaned back against the door, tears now flowing freely from her eyes. "But you don't know what I've done." she sobbed. "And I wouldn't blame you for hating me. I won't blame you at all."

Robert stepped closer to her in attempt to wipe away her tears but she pushed his hand away. "You have to tell me what's wrong, luv." he insisted. "Please, please tell me."

Holly took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Whilst I was flying to England I bumped into Simon Romero on the plane."

"Who's Simon Romero?"

She opened her eyes to look at him. "Simon is someone I was involved with after my accident."

"Oh." he sighed. "Please continue."

"We talked on the plane and I agreed to have dinner with him." she explained. "After dinner we went back to my hotel room and..."

"Holly." he interjected. "I don't want to know."

"I have to tell you." she insisted. "And I need you to listen."

"Okay." he agreed softly.

"Simon and I never had sex." she confessed. "But only because Anna interrupted and pointed out what a complete ass I've been. And I know that it might not even matter anymore to you, but I just wanted you to know the truth because I wanted you to know how deeply sorry I am and that I never meant to hurt you. I've been selfish and unfair. You and Charlie both deserve so much better than I could ever give you..."

"Holly." he interrupted. "You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do."

"No, you don't." he replied.

"I love you." she said. "After all the years I still love you as deeply as I ever did and I've never stopped and I never will, but love isn't enough. Not when there's a child involved. Our child."

tbc...

Sneak Peek: Holly pops the question.


	33. Chapter 33

Fix You

Chapter: 33

Pairing: R&H

Rating: PG

"Robert, I'm so sorry." she said, tears pouring down her face. "I never meant for any of this to happen the way it did, I was just so upset about Luke and the baby that I couldn't think straight. After I fell down the stairs I realized that I owed it to my child to give him the very best I could, that's the only reason I went back to him."

"I know, luv." he said softly. "I know that you've been confused and that I haven't been completely supportive of your needs."

"You've been more than supportive." she said. "When I went back to Luke after the accident you didn't once tell me that I was making the wrong decision. And after I lost the baby you were there for me and I thought that we were working on putting things back together, but I was wrong."

"You weren't wrong." Robert tried to assure her. "We were putting things back together and we're going to continue to do so."

"I shouldn't have just up and left." she said softly. "I left my son so that I could go gallivant around England with some man from my past that I don't give a damn about. I left everything I love behind because I was having a tantrum and only thinking of myself."

"Holly the past few months have been very difficult for you." he said. "Noone expects you to just move on like nothing happened. You did what you had to do in order to move on. You weren't being selfish, you wanted to give your very best to those around you or nothing at all."

"I know that I have so much to make up for." she told him. "And I know I have a long way to go before you would ever consider giving me another chance to make our family work, but I want to try. I'll do whatever it is that you want if you just tell me there's hope for us and for our family."

Robert brushed a lock of her hair back. "Holly." he said softly as he caressed her face. "You don't have to prove yourself to me. I know how much this family means to you. I also know that you only did what you thought was best. You don't have to stand here and apologize over and over again. I know that you would take it all back if you could."

"I really screwed up this time, Robert." she said as she began to cry. "We can't just move on like nothing happened. It wouldn't be right and it wouldn't be fair to you or to Charles."

"You're searching for redemption that you don't need." he replied. "You didn't run off and stay gone for years or months or even weeks. And whilst you were gone you had time to clear your head and think about things which is all I wanted you to do in the first place. I never meant to push you away. I just wanted you to be ready to move forward without feeling like you had to on my account."

"I wanted...I want to move forward with you." she told him. "It's all I've ever wanted from the moment I saw you that night at Mac's. I thought you knew that. I tried to use Luke as a buffer, but it didn't work, my love for you was too strong for anything to stand in the way."

Robert pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly. "Things are going to be different this time." he whispered. "We're not going to let trivial things stand in our way and we're going to talk things out instead of storming off and running away from the situation. And I promise that I'll never ever leave you again to go play the knight in shining armor. I can't risk losing you again, not after all the time we've spent apart."

"I love you." she whispered. "I want to be with you...always."

He pulled back and captured her lips in a soft, delicate kiss. "I love you." he said as he pulled away. "I don't want us to play anymore games. I want us to really move forward without any regrets, without looking back on the past."

"I want that too." she agreed.

"Good." he sighed. "So it's settled. We're going to move forward."

"Robert, there's something I want to ask you." she said. "Something very important."

"Anything, luv." he said.

"Will you marry me?" Holly asked. "Again?"

Robert smiled. "Isn't that suppose to be my line?"

"I thought we could do things differently this time." she said. "So, will you?"

"Yes." he answered. "Yes I'll marry you. A thousands times if you'd like. And we're going to have a huge gathering this time. Vows in the church and white doves and you in a beautiful wedding dress with all of Port Charles looking on. We're going to have the most lavish affair this town has ever seen."

"You've been thinking about this for a while haven't you?"

"Everyday for the past four years." he replied. "We're going to have the most spectacular honeymoon in Paris."

"Something tells me you've put more thought into the honeymoon than you have the wedding." she smiled.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because I know you better than anyone else." she replied. "And not that I'm complaining because I think Paris would be the perfect place to drink wine and make love all day long."

"Oh, I like the sound of that." he said as he took her hand in his and started toward the stairs. "I think perhaps we should practice a bit first though."

tbc...


	34. Chapter 34

Fix You

Chapter: 34

Pairing: Robert and Holly

Rating: PG

Several Months Later

Holly very pushed Charles on the swing as Robert watched from afar. Ever since they had renewed their wedding vows their life had fallen perfectly into place. Waking up next to his beautiful wife every morning gave Robert the hope and the confidence he needed to face every challenge of everyday rather it was big or small.

He had returned to his job as police commissioner whilst Mac focused solely on running the Outback, well that and Anna. It seemed that the two of them had fallen in love when noone was looking, but at least they had found each other. They were set to get married in the summer, they wanted to be surrounded by friends and family and then take off to Australia for a long honeymoon.

The hardest part of Holly and Robert's entire transition was trying to explain everything to Charlie and not wanting him to be overwhelmed, but yet wanting him to understand that Robert was daddy and that Mac was now Uncle Mac. Thankfully it wasn't all that difficult for him and whilst it took a little adjusting everyone made it as easy as possible for Charles.

Charlie looked up to see his father standing at the open french doors. "Daddy!" his little voice chimed out. "Watch how high I can go!"

"Wow!" he smiled. "I bet you can touch the clouds."

"Almost." Charlie said as his mummy pushed him higher. "I want to reach the moon!"

Robert walked out to the swings to where his wife and son were. He wrapped his arms around her and placed a soft kiss into her hair. "I missed you."

"Is that why you're home so early?" she asked.

"I'm home early because I have more important things to do than sit behind a desk all day long." he replied. "I'd much rather be here with my family. I always knew it was what I wanted, a child with you, but I never knew it would be like this."

"It's amazing isn't it?" she smiled. "How much joy one little boy has brought into our lives."

"Daddy!" Charlie squealed. "Push me higher!"

_And Robert and Holly and Charlie lived happily ever after._

Finished!


End file.
